What fate brings to you
by HurtxxMangekyou
Summary: Can two people come together when they are from completely different worlds. HashiMada love, that means Hashirama and Madara yaoi :
1. Chapter 1

**Gosh been ages since I uploaded anything. Actually I got out of hospital so I had reasons! Anyway this story was just lying around in my books so I just decided I'd throw it up. **

**I have already done the 2****nd**** chapter in the book but you might have to wait after Easter to get it since I have a lot to do. Today was my mum's birthday and yesterday was my younger sister's birthday. Ironic huh? :p**

**Anyway tell me how it is because I think it's cute. Never EVER getting over my HashiMada fever. All the time I didn't upload anything I kept thinking of different stories I could make up. So yes I will be putting more and probably only Hashimada up for a while so DEAL WITH IT **

**Oh yes btw**

**Madara is 18 and Hashirama is 20. Tobirama and Hashirama aren't brothers, they're buddies/ BEST MATES. They are the same age too so there. Oh and Neji can be… 20 too. =B**

Hashirama froze in mid speech. Just a few metres across the board from him were a very attractive boy. It looked like he just walked out of that fancy diner. There was no way he could enter the diner because of the formality of the restaurant. Only the rich people ate there. In this hotel, the people where separated into two different categories, 1st class and 3rd class. He was obviously from the 3rd class because of the way he was dressed. Sadly the boy over there was dressed very formal. He wore an expensive-looking kimono, it showed his milky shoulders then wrapped around covering his forearms. You could see that he had very feminine hips from the curve that protruded just below the silky waist band. It was very short at the front, the back of the kimono reached his feet while the front showed his thighs. The outfit was well done but what made it look more fantastic were the long, thick silky strands of hair. It was complete black with discontinued layers that flicked in every direction and the fringe framed his face very well. He then had the tradition Japanese sandals but they were painted very optimistic, black vine patterns at the feet. He didn't look Japanese at all, maybe he was getting into the countries culture, and he looked more from Great Britain or England. He defiantly looked like a china doll, the type of dolls that wold break with the slightest touch. The definition of complete perfection.

Hashirama's best mate, who sat just beside from, noticed the pause of speech and followed Hashirama's gaze before seeing what Hashirama was gawking at. He chuckled a bit, catching the brunette's attention.

"You're dreaming mate, that kid belongs to the 1st class family. Millionaires they are, people like that don't look at us people who have less than 20$ in our pockets.

Hashirama was snapped out of his trance, looking at Tobirama smiling.

"I'll find a way" he said grinning.

…..

_The Konohaa hotel was one of the fanciest hotels in Japan. Scratch that, one of the fanciest in the entire world. For it was very large and beautiful. The building was most known for those two facts. If you were to jump off the building from its highest peak, you would have enough time to call and alert the fire ambulance and have them come to place a trampoline there to cushion your fall, before you smash into the floor below you. That's a bit overexerting it but you get the point. It had the best view of the ocean for it was very close, close enough to throw a rock as far as you can and have it reach the sea. Inside the hotel was very fancy and expensive. It had restaurants, dancing palaces, library and just about over 1000 suites that were magnificent. People who were categorized into the 1__st__ class where able to afford all of those assets and because they were rich, they were separated from the lower classes. The lower classes were not permitted to enter 1__st__ class grounds. They had their own boundaries which were fabulous but not as posh as the 1__st__ class areas. To pay for the suites, you would have to bunk with another lower class member because the fee was still a lot of money. Other than that, there was not a lot to complain about._

…_.. _(Mada)

"Well, Madara here is already engaged" announced Gwen, Madara's mother. The raven smiled gently, not too interested in conversation with the snobs at his table. All the recipiants gave a wording of approval and congratulations to the couple. On Madara's right side sat his mother whilst on the left sat a man named Neji, Madara's fiancé.

"Indeed, and with our approaching marriage, we can build on our relationship" he spoke, adjusting his tuxedo in a modern fashion. All the women present cheered quietly and adoringly. Neji was known as the perfect man. Handsome, _rich, _he owned his own business at his own hospital, and on top of that he was a lawyer. Yet it didn't stop there, he was head of the richest family (along with Uchiha) Hyuuga. "For we are both deeply infatuated with each other" he spoke proudly, placing a hand suggestively on his fiancé's slim, exposed thigh. Instantly Madara reacted with slamming his hand on the table, frustrated. Pushing his chair out before getting up and leaving the classy diner, he did not say a word but everyone knew what was wrong. Gwen sighed disapprovingly before speaking.

"Sorry for my son's rude behaviour" she said with clear annoyance.

Madara sighed weakly as he exited the diner for the wealthy. The raven walked to the railing bars of that floor level, looking at the scenery.

He was certainly angry and frustrated. He needed a break from this fancy lifestyle where he had no say in his life. He was sick of acting like a wife for Neji. He knew his mother wished him to marry Neji for the money, that's all. It's just greed on her part. Madara's father had taken almost all the money when he divorced his mother so that's why she so desperate for Neji's wealth. She is too attached to the rich life to give it up; Madara couldn't care less for money anymore.

Madara had a dream to draw some amazing art and become famous like that. The raven was forbidden to work, his mother and Neji wouldn't allow it and they just cut down his creative ideas for his own future. Madara thought of himself as a talented drawer, not the best but an adequate drawer.

Madara caught a glimpse of two men looking in his direction. One was brown haired whilst the other was snow white. The albino was snickering and the brunette was staring like he was merchandise in a store. The raven looked away, pretending not to notice their stares. He was used to 3rd class people gawking at his feet.

"Madara!" a voice called out from behind him. Madara turned quickly to face the person. It was Neji. "Do not act like such a child Madara! It's embarrassing for the both of us" Neji snapped angrily. Madara flinched at the harsh tone. "Get back inside now" he ordered. The shorter hesitated for a second before walking past Neji to head back to the diner, where his guests await.

Neji watched as his fiancé walked back into the restaurant. He scanned the area quickly, noticing a pair of men watching him but took no time to worry about it before turning and following after Madara.

… (Hashi)

Hashirama continued to watch the other boy. After five minutes of watching him, there was a brunette who approached the raven beauty. He seemed to scare the kimono wearing kid for a second. The two friends watched as the 1st class pair seem to have a one-sided argument. The pale looked upset and a bit defeated as he held his head low and went back into the diner. That stuck up brunette looked around quickly, noticing the two men but ignoring them and leaving after the other.

"What was that about?" Tobirama scoffed. Hashirama just looked away confused.

…

After dinner, Hashirama decided to talk a walk around the hotel. He found himself at the 2nd highest part of the building as he neared his tiring point. He was in deep thought, even though he tried to deny it. He knew he was certainly out of his league with ever talking to a snobby 1st boy but he couldn't help but to dream. Hashirama was one to believe in fate and the 'Love at first site' nonsense. His family discriminated his positive attitude most the time. He himself had huge ideas for the future and what he could give to the world. In those d&m times, he didn't feel like a 3rd class man, he felt like he could become a Hokage. Maybe then that raven boy would fall for him, when reality is his fortune couldn't even buy the boys' name.

Hashirama just seemed to remember the reason how he got into this fancy hotel. To tell the truth, he was unable to afford his ticket into this place, neither could Tobirama. What they did was win a hand in poker and earn the tickets along with a few thousand dollars.

Hashirama was just about to head back, so he turned the last corner. As he head down the pathway, he noticed a shadowy figure. It wasn't that dark but it wasn't easy to catch all the appearances. The brunette was planning to keep walking when he noticed the same mop of dark hair. Curiosity capturing him like a fish and bait, he stopped to observe the other. After straining his eyes, he recognises the other person as that 1st class boy from before. The brunette decided that he would at least try some conversation but froze when he heard quiet sobs. The boy was clutching to the railing, swinging back and forth seemingly to comfort himself. Hashirama didn't react but then something shocking happened.

Hashirama watched as the boy climbed the railing and hung loosely on the other side just above a deadly fall. In a spilt second Hashirama panicked and rushed forward calling out to him. The raven jumped in fright, looking up to see Hashirama. The brunette walked closer, able to see the others appearance from being close and the outside lamp. His pale face seemed to glow white and was obviously tear stained. Hashirama also noticed that he had slight bags which could mean lack of sleep. The tanned male was thinking about lunging out and grabbing the other and pulling him over to the safe side of the building but was stopped when the other freaked out and yelled at him.

"Don't come near me!" he yelled.

The brunette tried to give off calm vibes and positive attitude. Hashirama defiantly knew that panicking and scaring a suicidal person would not help at all. He held out his arm, stopping just in front of the other.

"Don't do this, you don't want to do this" he tried.

Madara looked at him with wide confused eyes.

"Pardon me?" Madara snapped, becoming more agitated. "You do not know me so do not tell me what I will and won't do" Madara stated stubbornly.

Hashirama smiled confidently. "Well excuse me. But besides that, I guess I would have to jump after you"

"What don't be absurd, you'll die"

"It might leave a mark. Frankly I have no choice, you jump and I just allow it, that would be homicide so I must make an attempt to save you"

Hashirama began to remove his shoes as to his dedication of jumping after Madara. Madara just stared at him with many mixed emotion. Hashirama loved that cute dumbfounded expression on the boy's face. He noticed that he was more beautiful close up. He wore a complete white kimono that clung loosely to his features. "I'm just hoping you don't jump because we are in the tallest hotel building in the country and I'm not looking forward to be jumping after you. It's going to hurt really badly. I remember falling off my roof back in the day and it hurt so bad. I landed on my back and as soon as I hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe for minutes. My head had hurt like crazy and everything was dizzy. I landed on grass so it wasn't as bad as what could be down there. I imagine that but this is like a thousand times worse. And the ocean's not too far, you don't want to make the mistake of jumping too far and falling into the sea. I know that it's super cold at this time. Like a thousand needles stabbing into you at once…" Hashirama paused for a dramatic affect. "That why I'm not looking forward to it, but it's not like a have a choice. You jump I jump"

Hashirama watched Madara's eyes widen at the description. Hopefully that scared him a little from jumping. That was basically the reason why he said all that but it's not like it wasn't true. It looked like Madara was having a mental battle on whether to jump or not. Hashirama gave Madara his winner smiles before holding out his hand and taking a small little step forward. The raven watched him for a second then stared at his hand for record time.

Relief washed over him as Madara took his hand. Madara's hand was so warm, despite the cold climate and current condition. Hashirama grinned and quickly lifted Madara up without effort and pulling him over the bars to the safe side of the building. He just noticed that the raven hadn't been wearing any shoes. Just as he was about to place the light boy on the building's deck, he misguided and Madara tripped pulling him with him. They both fell to the wooden floor, Hashirama on top and Madara beneath. The brunette was situated in-between the Uchiha's parted legs. Hashirama glanced down with shock and noticed the blushing face, mere inches away from his.

As the two were in the embarrassing situation, footsteps were head just infront of them.

"My fiancé runs away from me crying and then this happens?" spoke a voice above them. The two looked up in shock, basically, their heart had jumped into their throats. Complete utter shock.

There were 4 men, including Neji. The other 3 were the hotel's security. One of the hotel security rushed forward, ripping Hashirama up and holding his arms back in a arresting way. The 2nd guard bent down a lifted Madara up and putting him in Neji's awaiting arms. Hashirama noticed it looked like they were treating Madara like an object, not a person. Neji wrapped his arms around Madara's shoulders, expecting him to cry into his chest in forgiveness. The billionaire removed his coat and wrapped it around his fiancé.

"Arrest him for trying to advance on my fiancé" Neji ordered angrily. Madara could tell Neji was fuming but yelled anyway, trying to grab his attention.

"Neji wait! Listen to me" Madara tried.

"Young man, we do not allow or tolerate such actions in this hotel" yelled the unoccupied officer. Hashirama felt like yelling his innocence but couldn't find the words. Maybe of shock or the disappointment of his understanding that Madara was engaged. It hit him hard that the raven haired beauty was going to marry a selfish snob.

"Neji! It's not like that. I-I was… looking over the railings and almost fell but he saved me but then we fell into that misleading position. I can tell you it's not what you thought" Madara explained.

"Really? You ought to be proud of yourself son" congratulated the guard that held Hashirama. He released him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The other guards looked more than pleased but Neji still seemed angry. Neji stared at the brunette before turning to face him with his back and walking back to the shelter of the buildings' roof, taking Madara with him.

"Neji? Why don't you thank the boy for saving your fiancé?" questioned one of the guards. Neji looked over his shoulder

"Hm? oh fine. Phil, throw him a 20" he said.

"Is that how you thank someone for saving me?" Madara snapped, pushing himself away from the other's grasp before walking to Hashirama. "Thank you so much for saving me. May I have your name?" Madara asked, smiling genuinely.

Hashirama smiled back, more pleased than ever. "Senju Hashirama, yours if you please"

"Uchiha Madara. I must say, I'm not familiar with the Senju"

"Ahh… the famous Uchiha Family" chuckled Hashirama

"Well we must be going!" interrupted Neji. "Thank you for your services. I would like to invite you to lunch tomorrow. 12:30 at the diner. _My diner_" Neji sneered, gesturing to Hashirama unprofessional casual clothes. "But in the future, please refrain from touching my property" He finished. Neji turned to his _lover. _"Come now" he ordered, holding out his hand. Madara ignored the offer. He smiled and said his goodbyes to Hashirama before walking back inside the hotel, probably back to his suite.

Neji retracted his hand and turned to Hashirama. He gave him a unconvinced stare.

"What doesn't get me is if you just saved him from falling, how would you have enough time to remove your shoes" Neji whispered in a low voice. Hashirama matched his glare but it was broken when Neji turned and started after Madara.

"You're a hero" accused one of the guards cheerfully. Hashirama watched as the couple completely disappeared inside the building.

"So tomorrow huh?"

**Enjoy? Yeah or no?**

**I had to end it there. I had more to add to it but I found it that this was a good point to end it. :L**

**Madara: You should review this otherwise no more :3**

**Hashirama: ^ Agreed. I like HashiMada too SO REVIEW. Might get to a SMUT! :3 **

**Madara: Of course like it '.**

**Hashirama: ^.^**

**Lol till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy this chapter, I typed it up while watching Johny Bravo. Remember him? :)**

"So tell me a little about yourself Senju-san"

"It Hashirama, no honorifics please" snorted Hashirama. Madara lifted a thin dark eyebrow, watching Hashirama with a questionless eye.

"Well i apologise for being polite Senj- um I mean Hashirama" Madara said abruptly. The brunette chauntled quietly. The two were walking casually through an open area. Normally, Hashirama wouldn't allowed to enter this part of the hotel but he as long as he was with Madara, the hotel security couldn't say anything. Many plants were situated along the tight pathway along the fence. The sweet aroma mixed causing many different types of lovely scents to float through the cold breeze. Hashirama could also smell the deodorant Madara was wearing. It was a refreshing smell with a hint of lavender. Madara seemed to be a very hygienic person. The brunette had used the only perfume he owned. He only used scented oils on special occasions and being near Madara _was _a special occasion. The raven fit well with the colourful plate.

"Well I come from two different backgrounds but I'm more Japanese. I travel a lot, just recently got back to Japan" Hashirama explained. Madara tilted his head slightly.

"How can you manage travelling especially since you're a 3rd class" Madara asked but before the brunette could form a reply, Madara retaliated. "Oh I'm sorry, that's so rude of me to ask"

"Haha, no worries. It's fine. Only stating the truth" Hashirama replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Considering a boy like you who does not know a thing about hard work when everything is handed to him" Hashirama shot back sneakily. Madara pushed Hashirama slightly as a warning before continuing to walk.

"If that statement as anything to do with the event that took place last night, then you must be thinking. 'Oh poor little rich boy. Thinks he has it hard when he has everything'" Madara sighed dramatically, moving to the fence to look at the splendid scenery. The open ocean was in clean view at this side of the hotel.

Hashirama's features dropped sadly at the accusation. "Actually, no… I was not thinking that at all" The brunette started. He walked closely behind Madara, watching the back of the Uchiha. "What I was thinking was what could have been so bad that made you think you had no way out of it. To try and take your own life…" Hashirama explained. Madara turned to face Hashirama.

"It wasn't just one thing though. It was everything! My family, Neji, money, everyone around me-" Madara started but was cut off.

"- Do you love him?" Hashirama asked quickly, out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Madara asked.

"Do you love him?" Hashirama repeated, wearing his signature smile.

"You should not be asking me this!"

"It's a simple question, why can't you answer?"

"I am not indulging in this topic of conversation"

"It's a yes or no question"

"Now look who is being rude" Madara fought back.

"Well you are his Fiancé, you should love him and it seems like you don't"

"Haha, I can't believe this. I am leaving!" Madara said, walking away from the fence. He turned to Hashirama before grabbing his hand and shaking it roughly. "Have a nice day Hashirama, Senju-san" Madara said and stomping off angrily. Hashirama watched him. The whole scene amused him. Suddenly Madara stopped in his tracks and turned back around again and stomped back to the smirking Senju. "Actually I do not have to leave, you leave! This is 1st class area" Madara said and pointed towards the exit. Hashirama tried his best not to laugh out.

"Now look who is being rude" Hashirama stated jokingly. He couldn't stop smirking at the shorter. Madara stared at him with a foul expression, before noticing the green folder Hashirama was holding. He snatched it and opened it, scanning through its contents.

"And what's this? Silly artworks… There not too bad… they're really good actually" Madara murmured sitting down on the ledge to flick through the drawings. The Senju smiled gently sitting down next to the Uchiha. He watched as his art amazed Madara as his beautiful face showed an expression of bewilderment. "Your use of shading is flawless" Madara complimented, flipping through the last few pages.

"Maybe I could draw you next" Hashirama said as a lame joke but very slyly. His rested his arms behind his head, leaning back to watching Madara easier.

"I would quite like that"

"Really?" Hashirama choked, clearly surprised.

"Yes please, if you don't mind"

"N-no I don't mind, I would love to" Hashirama mentally face palmed himself for sounding too eager. Luckily Madara didn't seem to notice it and kept looking at the sketches.

…..

It was nearing lunch when Hashirama and Madara came to a halt. They were both on the 3rd highest level. The floor had a Japanese them to it. The two were walking through the inside of the hotel for this floor didn't have a large area outside, just a small balcony. It had large windows, that gave enough scenery. The hotel people must have planted the trees outside themselves because this was the only part where it had bamboo trees and Sakura plants and bonsai. Hashirama had noticed that this floor had the most snobs hanging around. They all gave him a dirty look as if he was a nuisance to them.

"Maybe you could teach me a few things about how you live?" Madara asked. The raven didn't want to admit it to Hashirama but he really admired the 3rd class way of living. They were just so carefree and seemed like they could do whatever they wanted. Madara was sick of sitting up straight as possible and drinking tea and using napkins.

"Live like me?" Hashirama asked, quite confused. Who would want to live like a grub? Madara just shrugged in response. The brunette contemplated for a few moments before grabbing the Uchiha's wrist and pulling him along with him. Madara struggled as a first response but soon was running with him down the corridors of the palace. Hashirama lead him outside to the wooden balcony. The balcony was red, brown and black which was a great choice of colours.

"Look, all you have to do is-"Hashirama started before making these weird gurgling noises with his mouth and spitting out towards the ocean view. The stream of saliva made it to the sea but it was hard to see if it made a ripple pattern since they were so high up. Hashirama turned to grin at Madara who gave him a disgusted look. "You try it"

"Pardon me but I am not going to do that" Madara said

"C'mon you said you wanted to see what it was like to be me" Hashirama argued. Madara pouted a little before facing the ocean and nodding. He sneakily took a few glances around to see if anyone was watching before taking a deep breath and spitting towards the sea. The two watched as it plummeted down to the earth. It probably didn't make it to the water. Hashirama turned to look at Madara's reddening face.

"That was pitiful!" cried the Senju. Madara turned away blushing in embarrassment. He never seemed so inexperienced at anything before so this was completely new to him. "you need to get more leverage in it" Hashirama explained. "Like this" Hashirama began to gather saliva in his mouth, taking a hold of the railings. He lunged himself forward and spat the clear substance out. This time it went further than the last time. He turned back to the younger, smiling in triumphant. "Your turn"

Madara smiled confidently. He placed his hands on the red railing and mimicked Hashirama's previous movements. This time, it reached the Senju's first attempt. "How's that" Madara grinned.

"Ahh, heaps better than your first" Hashirama teased.

The two kept at it, spitting as a contest to see who could get further. They were laughing crazily until they were interrupted. You know those people who make those coughing sounds to get your attention. That is what it was. The sound came from behind the two. Quickly the boys turned to face the intruder. Madara jumped in surprise noticing it was his mother, Gwen and his quest.

"Oh Mother!" Madara gasped. He looked at Hashirama quickly as if the Senju could give him an answer. "We were just… Gwen this is Hashirama Senju… The one from yesterday" Madara explained.

"Senju Hashirama*" Gwen corrected which Madara smiled apologising. Gwen turned to look at Hashirama, from head to toe with a judging eye. Hashirama could tell she didn't approve of his attire but he did not let it show. Hashirama was good at masking expression and making a more positive experience. "So you will be joining us for dinner today right Senju-san" Gwen asked, though she knew the answer.

"Quite so" Hashirama said, making himself sound very stuck up which fit well with the old women. He could fool anyone into believing he was a 1st class member. Hashirama decided to humour them and tilt his head up, nose pointing high. The Uchiha boy giggled quietly at the bold move while said Uchiha's mother sneered.

"Well, we must get prepared, come" She gestured for Madara to leave with her. Obediently he did. "I hope you find yourself a nice uniform to wear" she said as parting words. Hashirama stood watching them leave with a happy smile. Once they left he head back to his own suite to find out a way to look sophisticated.

The Senju walked back into the building form the balcony and was jumped by another. He struggled to see who it was but soon recognised the person.

"Tobirama, what are you doing here?" Hashirama asked loudly. Tobirama was unaccompanied by a 1st class member so he could get them both in trouble if he got caught in here. He took his arm and pulled him to the elevator and headed down 4 levels into their own areas.

"Explain?" Hashirama said. He wasn't angry, just worried. He didn't want his best mate to get into trouble.

"I couldn't help it, I wanted to spy and see how things were going!" Tobirama complained. Once the elevated opened the two walked out and began to head down the corridors. "And I could help you get him as well" Tobirama said smoothly.

Hashirama was ment to say 'I do not need your help' but out came "how?"

"Well I heard that you need a fancy uniform for lunch today so just leave it to me. Go inside the suite and get prepared but I'll bring the suit ok"

Hashirama raised an eyebrow but was pushed into the suite and had the door slammed in his face.

….

Tobirama had told him that there was nothing to worry about. It had almost been half an hour after his friend left him in the room. He was ready to leave except he still had no fancy uniform. Finally, he was beginning to panic. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had combed his hair and applied half a bottle of perfume in an attempt to cover up the nervousness he obviously had.

The door to the room open in a spilt second and Tobirama busted in. He threw a black tuxedo at Hashirama before running back out and slamming the door shut without a word. The brunette decided to just put it on without an explanation. He noticed that on the tag it had the words 'Neji Huuuga' on it. Hashirama laughed in response. Hashirama Senju 1, Neji Hyuuga 0.

The suite he was a black. His undershirt was a cream white and tie was dark blue. He had matching pants and leather shoes. Luckily he was the same size as the hyuuga. Hashirama had his warm brown hair thrown back and just a little bit at his front to frame his face.

Once Hashirama put the tux on and made sure he looked pass-able for a 1st class he headed out of his suite and headed to the diner.

Hashirama had entered the diner and it was a two-storied restaurant. When you entered, everything was made from gold! The first floor had a few large tables that were in line. There was a band playing. It was light music and the tune that was playing reminded him of a wedding. A few stone fireplaces and dangling chandeliers were seen as well. Hashirama walked past the table and came to a large father clock that was solid gold. 12:30 it read. The small hand facing towards the twelve while the longer one was at the six. The brunette guessed the whole 'being fashionably late wouldn't work with these people so he decided it would be best to be straight on time.

He turned and there was the long case of stairs. People were carved into the ledges of the stairs' railings to give off the ancient look. He elegantly walked down the left side of the stairs. It was easy to fit in since all you had to do was act like you were a king. Hashirama mimicked many of the men there. He walked slowly and had his right arm folded neatly behind his back. He stood at the bottom of the stairs awaiting for the Uchiha he wished so badly to see.

That moment when he began to remember the short times he spent with the Uchiha, said boy stood at the top of the stairs. Hashirama smiled brightly. Hashirama waited patiently for Madara to walk down the stairs.

He looked more amazing than ever. Madara had style his hair where some of his hair was pulled back loosely while the rest just hung proudly. His hair bounced with each step. His kimono was a light cream with snow white silk woven at the ends of the costume. The ends were also 3cm of lace. He wore a very thin scarf that reached down to hip level. Light brown sandals that showed his toes compelteled the look. Hashirama was sure that an angel was coming towards him.

Madara reached Hashirama, smiling politely. Hashirama took Madara's hand, and kneeling to one foot. Keeping eye contact with the Uchiha, he lightly pecked just below the Uchiha's knuckles.

"You look amazing Madara…" Hashirama complimented quietly. Madara's cheeks tinted a light pink.

"I could say the same for you Hashirama" Madara whispered. Hashirama smiled, still holding Madara's hand as he began to stand to his regular height. He guided Madara's hand to rest on his arm.

"Shall we" Hashirama said. With the nod of approval he began to escort Madara to the largest table where he saw Gwen sitting with other women and men. Sadly Neji was there too. She was quietly chatting with Neji but looked up when the two of them stood at the table.

"Good afternoon" Hashirama said loudly. "Senju Hashirama" he greeted. The two took the vacant seats. Hashirama had to sit next to Neji and an elderly woman, while Madara took the last seat which was reserved for him in-between his mother and fiancé. The two knew that Neji must have planned that.

Madara noticed that his guests seem to have taken a liking to Hashirama. No one knew he was a poor man but he was very attractive and doing so well. He looked so calm and confident. He was already making conversation with the guests. Madara smiled as he watched Hashirama win his way with the people at his table.

"I also know for a fact that Hashirama here is a very talented artist. I've seen some of his work and it is brilliant" Madara said joining the conversation. Neji eyed Madara carefully before looking at Hashirama who gave a handsome smile.

"Madara and I have different points of view in what art is acceptable" Neji spoke rudely. "Oh, though I am not doubting your art whatsoever" Neji added. Madara rolled his eyes.

A few men in butler suits came to the table with the entrées. It was soup. Once everyone had their small meals, lunch began. Hashirama looked down at his utensils with utter confusion. There were 3 different sizes of spoons and 3 forks. He looked up at Madara with a comical expression. Madara took the hint and released what was wrong. He held up the smallest spoon in response. Hashirama grinned and took the same spoon Madara picked up and used it to delicately eat his soup

….

Lunch had lasted 1 hour and 13 minutes according to Hashirama's watch. It finally came to an end. All the men stood up, Hashirama quickly followed.

"Please excuse us" spoke Neji. The other men said their goodbyes. "Will you be joining us for pool?" Neji asked, facing Hashirama. The Senju already knew Neji did not want him there so he declined. The two gave a handshake before the men departed. Hashirama turned to Madara and took his hand and quickly kissed his hand again. He didn't say a word which left Madara slightly confused. The tanned male smirked before releasing his hand and walking away.

Madara noticed an object in his hand after Hashirama had released his hand. Quickly he looked into his palm and saw it was a folded piece of paper. Eager, Madara opened it and read it

'_2:30pm meet me at the grandfather clock after you're done with your lunch. I can show you what a real party is'_

…

Madara excused himself from the table before heading back to the staircase. He slowly walked around to the stairs and headed up them. He saw a familiar figure facing the golden clock. When he reached the top, instantly Hashirama turned to greet him. Hashirama took his hand.

"Let's go" Hashirama said

The two left the fancy diner and Hashirama led the Uchiha down to the basement of the hotel. Once they entered the basement, loud, fast music was playing. Many peasant looking people where dancing crazily, bumping into each other and talking loudly over each other. Almost everyone had a large glass of alcohol on their hand.

Madara was shocked to see how everyone was acting. It reminded him of animals. Hashirama pulled him inside the mess of people and began to dance like how the other people were. Madara tried to pry away from Hashirama as he forced him to dance.

"Hashirama I can't dance!" Madara argued. Hashirama laughed

"Neither do I" he yelled over the music.

He took ahold of both his hands and showed his what to do. He took the dancing lessons and followed Hashirama's bizarre steps.

"You're doing heaps well!" Hashirama cheered.

Madara giggled before pulling away from Hashirama and taking a glass of alcohol from the table and taking in down in one shot. Hashirama watched in amazement.

"Don't think I don't know who to drink" Madara accused loudly. The Senju grinned, pulling Madara with him onto the large table where a few other people where dancing. Madara kicked off his thongs and kept up the dancing. Hashirama couldn't stop smiling and it became funny when Tobirama came running in to join the party. The white haired male knew how to own the dance floor. He too jumped up on the table and did several difficult steps. Everyone crowded around the table to cheer the dancers on.

The raven turned to Tobirama and did a stream of tap dancing, which causes a commotion of joy in the crowd. Soon it turned into a competition as the dancers tried to outdo each other.

Hashirama couldn't tell if Madara was drunk or just was having a good time. Notherless he couldn't be happier. Today turned out splendid.

Unlucky for the two kids, Hashirama and Madara, no one noticed a tall bulky man poke his head through the door, taking in the scene before running off to report to a certain someone.

**Review Review! :L**

**Hashirama: Better review or I'll get a drunken Madara on you!**

**Madara: -_-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with Chapter 3!**

**Happy Easter from Nsw Australia!**

**Here I enter: WATARI, the evil butler! ( Yes, Watari from Death note) ^.^**

** And I enter TOBI~ But tobi isn't what you think he is :3 *Youmadbro?***

** Annnd the evil triplets Gaara, Kankuro and Temari! Mwahaha**

**Enjoy :)**

Madara tied his sash to the clean kimono he wore. He was currently getting ready for a meeting with Neji. It was out of the blue but Neji told him to come to his suite for a eat. Madara knew something was up and frankly, he was just a bit nervous. He surely couldn't of had seen what went on last night. Madara felt something rub against his leg, it was very furry. He looked down to see his fluffy cat. It was Tobi. Tobi had a dark mane of black fur and a bit of orange tinted on his kitty face. Tobi was a secret, that no one knew of. Gwen never allowed him to go near animals but Madara had always taken a liking to cats so he went and got Tobi. He bent down giving him a quick rub then looking up to the mirror again.

Before giving his hair a quick comb he left his room and headed towards the hyuuga's apartment. When he made it, the door was opened by Jenny, the maid. Madara always liked her, she was so sweet. Jenny knew the relationship between Neji and Madara and was always there to support Madara when Neji raged. He had quite a temper and Jenny told Madara she thought he was evil. Madara just laugh at the statement since it was probably true.

"Good morning Madara" she said politely, stepping aside allowing the Uchiha entrance. Madara smiled at her. "This way". She took a hold of Madara's arm and led him to the dining room. He had several dining rooms so Madara was thankful to her that he didn't have to go searching. She took him to the smallest room (which was still quite large, probably the size of Hashirama & Tobirama's suite) where Neji was patiently waiting. The entire room was filled with gold statues, and a few bookcases. A medium size table was placed in the middle with two luxury chairs accompanying it. Jenny escorted Madara to the vacant chair before scurrying out of the room.

The Uchiha sat down, not making eye contact with the Hyuuga whom was staring at him intently. Neji's butler was standing behind him, hands folded behind his back, he too was watching Madara (yes the same guy from last night that no one noticed). Neji waved his hand, grunting. The man known as Watari nodded before taking his leave. As soon as the man left, Jenny came back in with a tray which had two china mugs on it. She handed to two the own cups. Madara obviously had tea while Neji had coffee, he didn't allow his Uchiha to drink coffee for some reason Madara never understood. Madara decided that Neji was just trying to womanise him. There were many rules Neji forced onto him which he followed like a good fiancée since his mother was always up his arse.

Madara lent forward taking the stirring rod and mixing his tea slowly, feeling the awkwardness rise as Neji sat like the statues in this room.

"How was your morning" Neji asked casually, breaking the silence. He finally moved, leaning forward and taking his mug and drinking the black coffee. Madara looked up at Neji, dropping his stirring tool onto the napkin.

"Like any other" Madara replied. The Uchiha had huge anxiety problems. He couldn't eat when he was nervous, instead he felt like throwing up. Madara's doctors had mention to everyone that stress should be avoided with Madara. The raven remembering the night Neji was told about it, he had said 'Anxiety is incurable so you're just going to have to deal with it'. Having mental problems was categorised as a downfall for a first class member and was looked down upon by the rest.

Yet again there was the silence before Neji just jumped to the point.

"You are not to behave like that ever again, understand me" Neji ordered, taking a sip of his coffee. Madara looked at him with a blank expression, leaning back in his seat. He thought for a minute before replying.

"You cannot sit there and tell me what I can and cannot do" Madara said sharply. Neji's clear eyes visibly twitched, hands clenching onto the soft armrest of the poor chair.

"I am not to order you around?-"he started in a loud tone before shouting. "- Are you stupid!" He yelled, standing up and throwing the table off balance and having it trip over and spill all its contents smashing to the floor. Madara jumped as the china smashed in many broken shards. In a split second Neji walked up, and dealt a nasty slap to the Uchiha's face. Madara's face snapped to the side from the force of impact. Neji bent down to Madara's height, grabbing the armrest of his chair to prevent escape. The Uchiha quickly turned to look at Neji with widen eyes. "You are not to speak like that to me, if you continue to behave like an animal, I **will** punish you severely." Neji watched as his porcelain cheek turned red in retaliation. Madara's eyes were wide in shock, fear and… anger? The brunette groaned in irritation. He rest his head on Madara's clothed shoulder. "You frustrated me so much Madara!" Neji mumbled. "Just listen to me next time and I won't have to hurt you." Neji felt the other began to shake underneath him from the contact so he stood up, looking down at the Uchiha. His fiancé continued to stare straight ahead of him, avoiding eye to eye contact once again. Neji hated when he did that. Without a word, Neji left the room leaving the frightened Madara.

The Uchiha couldn't bring himself to move and began to pant harshly in panic. Jenny came running in after she made sure Neji had left the apartment. She ran up to the frozen Uchiha and pulled him into her chest as he hyperventilated. It took a minute for the raven to notice the blonde woman had entered and he pushed her away lightly. Madara dropped to the floor, desperately trying to pick up the broken pieces of china.

"I'm s-so sorry Jenny" the raven said panicky. His vision was a bit blurred and he managed to cut his hand on a protruding piece of the mug. Jenny struggled to pull Madara away from the sharp objects.

"Don't worry Madara, it's not your fault. Not your fault" she argued, holding onto both Madara's hands. The boy just stared at her for a minute before pulling away and covering his mouth with both his bloody hands. Quickly he got up and ran out of the room and into the bathroom. Jenny just smiled sadly and turned to carefully clean up the mess the billionaire caused.

….

"This building is made of the finest materials Japan had to offer" a man named Charles Fork informed. Charles was the designer of the building so he made everything happen. For an old rich man, Madara liked him since he was genuine unlike the elderly men he was brought up with. Madara was feeling a bit nauseas from before when he threw up. The raven was not that weak though; he prefers to not let things bring him down. If it did, he knew he'd result back to suicide and he didn't want that from what Hashirama had said to him last time.

Neji nodded, lighting his cigar without stopping. Watari was following closely behind them. Madara was never into business talk but he did enjoy learning about the Konohaa. It amazed him that human were able to create such an immortal building.

"You said this building cannot fall right" Madara asked.

"Certainly Madara, nothing could bring her down" Charles explained proudly. Madara couldn't blame him. Konohaa had brought him so far up the charts; he would certainly go down in history for creating her.

"A building like this would defiantly be targeted. I can imagine the money paid from terrorists if they were to bring this down" Neji stated taking a long puff of his cigar and blowing it out into the breeze. Charles looked at him sceptical.

"That is true but we have many facilities kilometres away from the hotel to track any attacks before they have reached us. We are very much prepared for an attack and can counter it well with the highly developed machinery we possess" Charles spoke. Madara looked at the two men worriedly.

"I never thought of the possibility of terrorists attacks" Madara said.

"Madara, for the money that was invested into building Konohaa, it would pay more for other countries to bring it down." Spoke the rich brunette.

"True, we are in war anyway" Charles finished. The conversation ended there, but Neji took Madara's hand into his own. Madara stiffened but tried to hide it.

"Come with me" Neji whispered.

The Hyuuga turned to the old man and excused the two and looked at Watari flicking his head back as a dismissal. Neji took Madara inside the hotel's roof and past all the suites. He led him to a door with looked like a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. Neji had told Madara that there were a room for the two of them to share. He had not seen it before until now. Neji let go off Madara's hand to pull a silver key from his pocket and use it to open the door. It opened without a noise. The taller walked his fiancé into the room and waited for the boy to react.

Madara looked around. It was very exquisite. The bedroom consisted of a mirror set with a small crafted wooden chair, a large quilted king-sized bed, a large closet room and Madara did not fail to notice the golden chandelier that hung perfectly over the bed. Neji smiled, placing his hand on the shorter man's shoulder. He pushed him to the table and helped him to sit on wooden chair. There was a large oval mirror situated in the middle of the table with several open able compartments. The two looked into the mirror which showed their reflections. Neji pecked his fiancé's cheek before standing proudly behind him.

"Wait here" he said, before turning and leaving to the closet. Madara did not turn but watched from the mirror. Neji disappeared into the large closet room and after one minutes returned. He walked back to Madara holding a purple box. Opening the box from behind the Uchiha so he couldn't see what was in it then slowly put the gift around his neck. Madara gasped as he saw the present hang from his neck.

It was a pendant with a golden chain that kept the gem hanging on. The pendant was a purple gem and was very large.

"I was saving it for you to wear on our marriage day but I decided to give it to you now" Neji explained. He watched as Madara examined the necklace before giving a nice comment. "It looks beautiful on you Madara" he finished.

Madara looked at him. He was lost at words when Neji tried to be romantic. It seemed that Neji was just trying to buy his love but he was not going to be ungrateful. He knew by a fate that Neji wasn't a stingy guy and by the size of the diamond, it was not cheap.

"Thank you, it's beautiful" Madara replied honestly. He returned back to the mirror to gaze at the gift.

Madara remembered how hard Gwen tried to set him up with a rich beautiful woman but he never wanted any of them. When Neji had pronounced to the world that he was gay, Gwen had practically through him at the Hyuuga. Neji was from the richest family in Great Britain and he was beginning to take leadership of the family. They lived in England until Gwen took them to London after making a meeting with Neji. When the Hyuuga saw Madara, he loudly stated that he was attracted to the Uchiha and wanted him. That time, he didn't get a choice of whether he wanted to indulge in a relationship with the other because Gwen had made the decision that he would. Madara admitted after a while he liked Neji a little but after a year it died down. Neji was becoming really obsessive and spoilt. He believed that he could own anything he wanted, meaning Madara was his.

Comparing Neji to Hashirama, he would openly choose Hashirama. At this point Madara couldn't care less about money anymore. Hashirama was a real man. Neji always had the same attitude and Hashirama was spunky. He much more prefer a life with Hashirama.

….

The raven boy entered the large shopping district. He decided to shop on the lower floors where the 3rd class people shopped. He wanted a new wardrobe and was becoming sick of the same posh kimonos. Walking down the isle of toys and extra he came to and open section where there were racks of clothes. Holding carrying basket and he scanned through the clothing. It was a lot different to his own attire but he decided not to complain and began to shop.

He took a few shirts and pants for both hot and cold occasions. A few other clothing materials like belts and stocking. Throwing them in his basket, he then walked to the shoe sections. Sighing at the loss that there were no sandals he took a few slip on shoes. There weren't a lot in his size but they would fit. Madara began to walk aimlessly, looking for anything he could add to the shopping list. He stopped at a shelf that held shocks

"Silly me" Madara laughed to himself, grabbing a few white patterned socks and putting them in. Who forgets socks besides Madara?

"Mom! Get me chocolate!" yelled a childish voice. The Uchiha looked at a small child who was throwing a hissy fit near the sugar section. A tall skinny woman held an agitated face. She tried to ignore her son's complaining but ended up giving in. The boy smiled happily grabbing a block of said chocolate and throwing it into her trolley and heading off to the counter.

Once they were gone, Madara walked to the sugar section after watching the scene. The boy really wanted this bars he thought. He looked at the different type of 'chocolate'

"Plain chocolate, white chocolate, black chocolate… how racist" Madara murmured, reading the labels. He decided to take the plain since he had no idea of what it would taste like.

"Madara!" asked a voice not too far behind him. Madara realised who it was instantly, remembering the voice. He turned to face the person. It was the tanned Senju. He felt happiness shoot through him but tried to hide it in.

"Oh, Hey Hashirama" Madara smiled casually. The Senju raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing shopping in here" He asked.

"I just felt like a change" Madara explained. Hashirama smirked in realisation.

"So you're serious about wanting to learn what it's like to be a 3rdclass huh"

Madara looked down unsure of what to say. He knew Neji wasn't here but it felt like he was right in front of him, telling him to stop being an 'animal.' Hashirama looked down into his basket, noticing the chocolate before chuckling.

"You like chocolate?"

"I'm not sure, I just want to try it." Hashirama nodded.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Please" Madara replied grinning. The two left the surgery delights. After a not-so-long-shopping-hour, they two had paid for their merchandise and left.

They had stopped by Hashirama's suite to drop of his stuff. Hashirama had rushed Madara so he wouldn't see his tiny suite. The two boys headed upstairs by the elevator and went to Madara expensive suite. The two went in. This was Hashirama's first time in Madara's suite and expected it to look like this.

"So, what do you want to do" Hashirama asked.

"Well I wanted to check out the new clothes I bought"

"Sounds legit" Hashirama concluded.

Madara walked into his wardrobe with his recently bought clothing. Hashirama waited on the chair for the Uchiha to come back out. His plan came to fruition when the gorgeous Uchiha came out with an adorable little outfit on.

He wore this long sweater that was cream and a light green stripped. It stopped just under his hips and he had thick, white stocking on. Across his neck was a woollen scarf. He also had a light fluffy beanie on. It was so cute on him. He looked ready for any winter! Madara did a quick spin, smiling cheekily.

"That one suits you" Hashirama laughed. Madara laughed too before running back inside to try on another outfit. This one took lesser time, he came back out and Hashirama made a judgement.

It was tight black jeans with a large cream overcoat. The coat had a matching belt that went across his midsection. The front was buttoned high but you could see a tiny, leopard scarf underneath. He also had wrist gloves on. They were white and opened at the top of his hand fashionably. Madara was a skilled stylist. Not even the women put together outfits like this. It was very tribal and made him look like a teenager.

Madara's third outfit was Hashirama's favourite. He had woolly shorts on. They were high, tied with a small silky belt and ended very high up his thigh. They were this unique, light green colour. He wore a light sweater that had knitted a swirly pattern. He wore leggings that were white but also that pattern opened up and showed bits of his legs.

"I like that one the best" Hashirama said. Madara looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's so different!" Madara said in awe. "I look so peasant"

"Am I supposed to be offended?" Hashirama joked.

"MEEOOW!"

Hashirama jumped at the sound and saw a fluffy black thing run in from the closet.

"You have a cat?" Madara laughed at the expression on the older's face.

"Haha, yes" Madara bent down to the animal, rubbing against his leg and picked it up. "This is Tobi" Madara introduced. Tobi the cat meowed in response. Hashirama laughed.

"He is adorable" he answered.

Madara put Tobi onto the floor and the cat crawled up to Hashirama slowly. A bit unsure the cat took a few more steps towards Hashirama.

"Don't worry Tobi, he is nice" Madara assured. The Senju bent down, putting his hand out. The black cat sniffed his hand before licking it. Hashirama began stroking him. "It seems Tobi approves of you"

"Good heh. It looks like he is wearing an orange mask with the pattern on his face"

"Yeah I thought that too"

"MEOW!" came Tobi's reply. The two chuckled.

…

"You ready to leave"? Asked a boy completely covered in back clothing. You could see his face, well kind of. He had purple paint on so it was hard to identify him from first meeting.

"Can it Kankuro, we don't need to leave straight away" snapped a woman in her early twenties. She had beautiful blonde hair that was secured in 4 ponytails.

"Do not order me around Temari" Kankuro yelled back. Temari pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Just shut up, I'm on the phone. They're getting our plane ready now" She replied. The woman put the phone back to her ear and began to talk, before saying her goodbyes and hanging up. "Ok all set"

"Finally!" groaned the other boy. Temari's eye twitched angrily.

"Excuse me, I did all the work setting up the plane reservations for Japan while you did nothing"

"Actually I got all the bombs and guns ready so you can shove that up your-"

"**Shut up**" came another voice from the darkness. It was a calm but very deep voice. The two look to see who it was. A shorter boy walked into the light.

"O-oh sorry Gaara" Temari stuttered. kankuro just stood in silence, staring daggers at his 'brother'

"**When we are done here, we leave for Japan. Kazekage wants us to destroy the Konohaa from the inside and have it crumble down into the ocean**" explained the redhead.

The two siblings nodded. The youngest one walked towards the door's exit. After a second of hesitation, the two followed after.

…

Hashirama and Madara ran to the end of the corridor.

"Stairs or elevator" Hashirama dared evilly. Madara smirked.

"Stairs"

With that word, the two took off down the flight of stairs. Madara was running down first while Hashirama just a step behind. The two ran at a speed that could show an athlete what for. Madara was a surprisingly fast runner and Hashirama had a hard time keeping up with him. After 5 minutes of constant running Madara stopped at a loss of breath.

"Too much!" Madara panted. He was shocked by the non-stop of stairs. Hashirama just made a sound of _pfft _before picking him up and carrying him down, still running. Madara was giggling childishly the whole way down. Luckily for Hashirama they started at less than half way so they didn't running the full flight of stairs.

The Senju dropped the Uchiha at the base floor where it was just office for registration for entering the hotel. By then Madara had already got his breathe back and started running away. Hashirama stared in disbelief

"REALLY?" he yelled. He then started off after him, trying to catch up but was quite tired. The two dodged all the people and made it finally out of the building. Madara led the other to the ledge of land. There wasn't a lot of front area till it reached the sea. Both of them stopped and admired the beautiful sea. You could smell the sea aroma. It was almost like you could taste the salt in the air.

Hashirama noticed the land just a few metres away. The pathway was rocky but it looked amazing to explore.

"Madara look" Hashirama said pointing toward the rocky pathway. Madara looked at Hashirama before nodding. Hashirama took Madara's hand and walked him to the top of the land.

At the top, the pathway leading towards the sea was sloppy and rocky. At the end of the pathway was a small platform.

"Let's go" Hashirama said. He held Madara's hand tighter before walking in a single file line. Hashirama took careful steps and Madara stepped in his footsteps. "Careful" Hashirama warned. The Uchiha could barely focus on being 'careful.' He was holding Hashirama's hand!

Madara took a step but he didn't pay attention and stepped on a loose rock. Hashirama felt Madara slide sideways. Panicky, he turned quickly and caught Madara in his arms. He pulled him to his feet, keeping him close to his chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Madara blushed and nodded.

The two started off again and scrambled to the other side of the land. The two got up and looked up. There was a small rock that gave Hashirama a splendid idea. Hashirama pulled him to the edge.

"Do you trust me?" Hashirama asked. Madara looked at Hashirama then smiled beautifully.

"Yes"

"Close your eyes" Hashirama said. Madara complied confidently, closing his eyes.

Hashirama lifted Madara onto the rock. He stood closely behind him and lifted Madara's arms up. He then placed his hands just above Madara's hips.

"Ok… Open your eyes"

Madara did so, gasping at the site. They were over the ocean and the wind blew lightly.

"Hashirama this is amazing!" Madara cried in awe.

The Senju smiled, watching Madara. His hair blew lightly in the breeze. Madara turned his face to look Hashirama in the eyes. At that point, the two couldn't turn away. It was like a trance. Slowly, they moved on closer. Their lips collided gently. For a moment the two stayed like that, enjoying the new feeling. Treasuring the beautiful moment when they knew that they both had feelings for each other. Hashirama was surprised when Madara opened his mouth. He returned the action by moving his tongue into his mouth. The two made out lovingly, staying in the same position.

….

The two secret lovers made it back into the building before it got late. This time, taking the elevator the two made it back to the third highest floor. It was Madara's suite level. Both ran around the corner but almost ran into someone. Stopping in their tracks, they looked to see who they almost bowled over. Worst of luck, it was Gwen

"Madara! What in god's name are you wearing?" She gasped. Hashirama looked at Madara worriedly but Gwen gave him a furious stare. "Would you excuse us?" Gwen asked.

Hashirama looked at Madara who smiled quickly at him.

"Have a good evening, Madara, Gwen" Hashirama said as parting words. He turned and walked to the elevator and headed for the lower floors, where he belonged. Once Hashirama had completely left, Gwen grabbed Madara's arm and pulled him into his suite.

"Take that off. **Now**!" She said angrily. She walked into his closet throwing out a dark red kimono. Madara stood their confused. Confused on whether to do so or disobey. Gwen turned to see him standing there, raging she stomped up to him. "I said take it off" she hissed. The old man forcibly took off the light pinkish sweater Madara wore and threw it to the wall. She then struggled to take his woolly shorts off but succeeded in the end. She walked to the bed, taking the kimono and walking back to her son. The grey haired lady began to put the deep red material on.

"You are not to see that boy again" she ordered.

Madara just glared ahead of him and his mother tied his sash on.

"Do you understand me?" she asked, forcing Madara to look her in the eyes.

"Just because you ruined your relationship doesn't mean you get a say on mine" Madara argued.

"Madara, I am doing what's best for you" she explained, temper flaring down dramatically. "Neji has enough money to support you. What does that boy have to offer? We are going through a rough time with money. If you don't marry him, everything we own will be auctioned off. Do you want to say goodbye to your belongings?"

"There you go, you said it yourself. You're doing this for yourself" Madara said.

Gwen was just about to replied when she screamed. Madara turned alerted and saw he pointing.

"What is that?" she screamed. Tobi ran across the room, hissing at the older woman.

"That is my cat!" Madara yelled. The old lady ran after the frightened animal, trying to kick it. Madara ran after his mum, calling for Tobi. The poor little cat tried to run into the safety of his master's arm but was roughly picked up by wrinkled hands. In response, the black cat extracted his claws and swiped at the woman's face. He succeeded and left a long scratch across her face. Tobi then ran and jumped into Madara's awaiting arms. Gwen looked furious she turned to the door and opened it.

"You are not leaving this room until you behave properly!" she said before slamming the door shut. Madara could hear her locking the door from the other side. He sighed before falling to his bed. Tobi curled next to his head and began to sleep. Madara closed his eyes breathing slowly.

Madara had made a conclusion at this point. He was going to leave this place. Leave with Hashirama Senju.

**So what did you think? Was the longest chapter by far**

**Is Neji a bad fiancé? Is Gwen doing the wrong thing? Is Madara going to cope? Is Tobi adorable? **

**Questions, questions! **

**Next chappie might have a smut bwahaha :3**

**Review, review!**

**Hashirama: We are finally official**

**Madara: :D**

**Neji: Not if I can help it!**

**Gwen: SAME**

**Hashirama & Madara: YOU GET OUT OF HERE**

**Lawliipop: REVIEW NOW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I put in HashiMada yaoi so you have been warned. I was so tempted to cut it out but I decided to just write it :p **

**There is half a rape scene so yeah, if you don't like it, skip the chapter.**

**My dad turned the computer off on me yesterday when I was typing this down so that's why I didn't upload it yesterday so I'm putting two up today. Luckily my nice mother turned to computer on for me today so I could put these up. Yay for nice mums!**

Hashirama had counted up to 5 days. It became more unbearable which each day, no each passing minute. The Senju just about had it, he had to do something. He had a plan ready as he clutched the small sticky note he had created just a few minutes ago. Quickly moving out, he raced to the isle of the 3rd highest floor which happened to belong to Madara. As soon as he saw his lover's door, he hurriedly ran to it. Looking for the old man quickly, he saw he was nowhere in sight. Knocking loudly on the door, he bent down sliding the folded note underneath the suite door.

"Hey!" yelled a crackly voice from afar. Hashirama turned and saw the old man appearing from behind the corner. Hashirama got up and sprinted off in the opposite direction, having the old man follow behind him slowly. He had tried to chase him down but the younger was way too fast for him to keep up.

…

Madara's head shot up from his pillow as he lied on his bed. He just heard a clumsy knock and then a minute of silence. Madara quickly jumped of the large bed and walked to the door notherless. As he reached the door a small, pink note skid across the floor into his suite. Before he had a chance to pick it up, he heard Watari's voice shout from the other side of the door. He stepped back at bit worried, listening to the sound of scampering feet on the other side. He stood still, waiting for a moment before taking it as a clear. Quickly bending down, he picked up the small note and ran to his bed, jumping onto it. The Uchiha knew it was from Hashirama, no doubt. He opened it and read it.

'_Madara, I don't know what's going on. Are you ok? Tonight come to where we first met at 9.00pm. If you can. 3 you'_

Re-reading the note, Madara got up in panic. How can he meet Hashirama when he was locked in this stupid room? He glanced at his red-wooden grandfather clock and it a shocking time. 8:30pm! The raven undressed quickly, running to his dresser and throwing on the new clothes he was forbidden to wear. He wore a long sweater with white stockings. Throwing a pair of lace less slip-ons, he walked to his door. Madara tried opening the locked door with all failed attempts. Crying in frustration and kicking it angrily, he backed away from it. He felt himself giving up as he turned to face his bed. There was his escape. The large, glass window. He ran to it, sliding the glass open. Hesitantly, the raven poked his head out, looking at the drop. It was a beautifully deadly view. Shaking his sweaty hands as the nervous tension grew.

"Ok, lets do this"

The boy climbed out the window holding onto the small ledge of the window's frame. Madara looked up; just a few bits away were the balcony's reach. Making that his target, the boy climbed grabbing everything and anything possible to hoist him higher. Madara gulped, taking a quickly look below him. There he couldn't see the bottom. It was a long fall. The wind did not help in any way. It took him all his effort but he managed to climb over the ledge, falling to the balconies floor. The boy gave a joyce of relief. It was one of the times you could kiss the floor, though he chooses not to. Remembering where their first meeting was he took off to the inside of the hotel towards his newfound destination .

… Hashirama sighed, resting on the railings It was 10.00, about an hour had passed and still no sign of his new lover. He was almost sure that Madara wasn't coming but he felt the need to stay and wait. Closing his eyes sadly. After a minute or two of resting he opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps. There was a shadowy figure running to him. That was all he needed and instantly he knew it was the Uchiha. First reaction came to him as he ran for Madara.

"Hashirama!" Madara cried. The two ran towards each other. The taller opened his arms, catching the Uchiha desperately.

"Oh my god! Where have you been? I missed you so much" Hashirama said, holding the Uchiha tightly.

"Please! I'm leaving with you. As soon as possible!"

Hashirama held the youngers face.

"Really" he asked in astonishment.

Madara nodded quickly. Hashirama smiled happily and kissed his Uchiha. Hashirama pulled back to stare lovingly at his love. He finally got to have what he wished for so badly.

"Let's go somewhere" Madara said, smirking mischievously.

Hashirama nodded and let the smaller guide him inside the hotel. Madara took Hashirama to the extra suite that was meant for himself and Neji. The Uchiha opened it and pulled Hashirama inside. He boy gave Hashirama tim to marvel at the beautiful room. He himself walked to his dressing table and picked up a certain piece of jewellery. He walked to the tall tanned man and handed it to him.

"Wow! This is-"

"Diamond. Heart of the sea. I want you to draw me wearing this" Madara said. Hashirama nodded, observing the piece of fine jewellery. Madara smiled at the unknowing Hashirama. "Only this" he finished off. Hashirama's head snapped to the side in shock.

Madara left the room to get changed while Hashirama set up his sketch station. He sat down in front of an expensive lounge. Madara returned not long after wearing only a silky red robe. The Uchiha walked to Hashirama smirking.  
>"My artists always draw me looking like a porcelain doll" Madara said, he handed the other a small penny. "I want it perfect and I expect to get what I want Mr. Artist!"<p>

Hashirama laughed at the boy. The Uchiha took a step back a let the robe fall to the floor. The Senju couldn't hide the blush that flushed his cheeks.

"Just lie on the bed- couch!" Hashirama stuttered.

Madara laid down, arm resting above his head holding onto the cushion while the other slightly touched his face.

"Perfect, now just lie there still and look at me" Hashirama said, beginning to sketch. Madara nodded and did his best to not move. Hashirama looked from Madara to his sketchbook multiple times. The small Uchiha couldn't help but giggle.

"Why so serious" he pouted. Hashirama smiled.

"Relax your face"

"Ok, sorry" Madara said taking a deep breath and relaxing on the couch.

He continued to sketch his object of desire. He couldn't help but noticing how beautiful the man's body was. He had to admit he had a crush on the boy's hips.

….

"This is really amazing!" Madara said, holding onto the paper and staring at it happily. Hashirama looked over the boy's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the smaller. Madara had redressed into his robe again.

"My dick is bigger than that, Hashirama" Madara joked. The Senju laughed leaning to kiss the boy. The Uchiha placed the work onto his bedside table, without breaking the heart-filled kiss. Madara took Hashirama's hand and led it to his behind.

"Touch me Hashirama" Madara moaned. The older did so, taking a hold of the boy's clothed butt. The Senju lifted Madara and placed him carefully on the bed. Once he laid Madara down, he climbed on top of him. The Senju lifted the boy's legs and spread them to rest on his side of his body as he situated himself in-between them. The man's sneaky hands moved to the boy's hips, pulling opened Madara's robe. He shifted forward, kissing the boy while his right hand gripped the other's half erect length. The Senju stroked it slowly and lovingly.

Madara writhed underneath Hashirama as pleasure grew. He became distracted by the others actions and couldn't concentrated on returning the kiss. When the younger was fully excited he moved down the boy's body, removing his hand. He lent down and took the organ into his mouth while his other hand stroked himself. The Uchiha gasped loudly, tightly closing his eyes. Hashirama bopped his head and sucked harder when Madara's pants grew faster and louder. He felt Madara becoming so close and pulled back. He moved back to Madara's face and kissed him hungrily.

"Did you want to do it?" he asked. Madara opened his cloudy eyes to watch the other above him.

"Yes" he replied.

Hashirama smiled and put three fingers to the fancy boy's lips. Madara didn't understand but took them inside his mouth. Hashirama played with his pert nipple making the other boy choke in response. Pulling his hand away quickly, he lifted Madara's hips for a better angle.

"It might be a little uncomfortable but just bear with me" he warmed lovingly before inserting two lubricated fingers. Madara's hips jerked forward in response and his beautiful face contorted into an unreadable expression. Hashirama watch the boy's face while he stretched his entrance. Adding the last finger necessary he began to search for the prostate. Lifting the boy's hips higher, he prodded his fingers in different spots inside the other. Angling downwards, he hit a spot that made Madara cry loudly. He pushed his fingers to that spot again.

"You like that?" he asked.

"Hn, yeah" Madara moaned.

Hashirama smiled before spitting into his hand and using it as lube for himself. Rubbing it on, he positioned himself at the Uchiha's entrance. Giving the boy a kiss, he thrust his powerful hips forwards. Madara broke the kiss roughly, snapping his head to the side, groaning in pain. Hashirama turned Madara's head back to look at him. He kissed him again this time more firmly, holding the other down. He had to get Madara used to it; otherwise it wouldn't work and it would just be pain in the end.

Hashirama focused on the angle of his thrusts and tried locating the spot again. After a few failed attempts he finally hit it as Madara body arched into his. Shifting some of his weight off Madara, while breaking the kiss for air. He ignored the pain of Madara's sharp nail digging into his shoulders and kept rocking his hips. Madara's moans encouraged him to go harder and faster until he was slamming the younger hard into the mattress. The large bed followed them in suit as it rocked into the wall. The Senju felt himself reaching his climax and sped up. Luckily Madara came first with a cry. His white fluid covered both their stomachs. The next minute Hashirama came too, filling his Uchiha up with his offspring.

The two laid panting loudly, sweat and other substances dripped from them as they enjoyed the afterglow of sex. The two boys looked at each other lovingly, before kissing contently.

….

Watari entered the pool room and quickly finding the rich man.

"Did you find him?" Neji asked sternly.

"No sir"

"It is a hotel! There are only limited places where he could be!" Neji snapped angrily, throwing his glass towards the wall. It smashed and his alcohol stained the wall. "Find him!"

…

Madara gave the necklace to Hashirama.

"Can you put it up? I'm going to get dressed"

Hashirama took the necklace and watched Madara leave. He walked to the dresser and placed it into the cabinet. Looking in the mirror he saw Madara return. He turned to face his beautiful lover. The Uchiha wore a light blue kimono with a pink sash. The edges were white laced. The kimono ended at his shoulders and the lace underneath continued down to the palm of his hands.

"You look so beautiful" Hashirama complimented honestly.

A loud noise came from the door as a key was being entered in from the other side. Madara looked at Hashirama warningly. The two quickly ran into the closet. The door opened quickly just as they got hidden. It was Watari. The two watched as he walked around the room. He walked to the bed and looked at the paper that rest upon the bedside desk. The picked up the drawing and folded it into his pocket.

Madara and Hashirama quickly crawled to the exit before running out of the room. They entered the corridors of the level. The old man walked out of the room just a few metres behind them and spotted them instantly. Madara gave a yell of laughter, grabbing Hashirama's hand and running with him.

"Quick!" Hashirama laughed. Watari began to chase after them. The lovers saw a elevator just in front of them. The ran in quickly and yelled at the hotel guard to close the door. He hurriedly pressed the close button unsure of the rush. Watari picked up sped trying to reach it before it closed. As the elevator closed on him Madara shot him the 3rd finger before waving happily.

"Byee~!" he teased as it completely closed. Watari ran into the closed doors before pounding his wrinkled fist in frustration. Looking around quickly, he ran to the stairs and head down the drop.

Madara and Hashirama stumbled out of the elevator when it opened near the bottom of the hotel. The two were laughing like crazy and couldn't stop the high feeling. They walked to the balcony of this level, hand in hand. As they headed for the balcony a familiar man raced from the stairs just behind them. It was the old butler.

"AH! Run Hashirama!" Madara screamed. He certainly was going to faint from joy. This was the most fun he had ever had.

The boys raced towards a unknown corridor. It read 'employees only' but that didn't stop them

"Madara! STOP" Watari yelled angrily.

…

"Is this it?" Kankuro asked, looking at the tall hotel. The blonde woman slapped her brother upside the head.

"Are you stupid, of course it is! This is the only building here" Temari snapped.

"Come on, let's go" ordered the youngest of the three.

"Wait Gaara, do we not need any disguises?"Temari asked in worry.

"If we bring this whole building down, there is no need" Gaara said, finishing the conversation by heading off to the Konohaa. They entered the building, having the door's opened by a very polite doorman.

"Good afternoon" he greeted. Temari smiled at him. The three marvel at the beauty of the hotel.

"Tis' a shame we have a destroy it" Kankuro whispered with false disappointment.

"Temari, take these tickets and get us signed in. Don't make it look suspicious. Kankuro, come with me" Gaara said. The two followed the command, Temari left for the registration table while Kaknkuro followed Gaara.

The two brothers head the basement floors. As the two headed for the elevator, two boys ran past them holding hands and just missing them. Kankuro notice Gaara watch them with an unreadable expression. He couldn't blame him, Gaara was always curious about love. There was a tall brunette and a shorter raven. It looked like a cat and a dog. The raven looked like a beautifully rich porcelain doll while the brunette was a high school dropout. The brunette turned his head to them in mid run yelling out an apology. Gaara watched them run to the staircases and disappear. The redhead just sat there for a moment before heading to the elevator.

Madara and Hashirama came to a halt when they reached the lowest basement floor. This was where all the 1st class people had the cars hidden. Hashirama pulled the laughing boy into his embrace.

" Did you see his face! Did you-" Madara laughed but was stopped when Hashirama put a finger to his lip. That moment the two collided in a kiss. Madara was the first to pull away.

" As soon as that sun rises tomorrow, I'm leaving with you" Madara stated. Hashirama laughed, hugging Madara.

" This is crazy!" Hashirama smiled.

" I know!" Madara cried. He stepped onto Hashirama's feet, bringing him to the right height with the taller. Hashirama brought his arms around Madara's lithe form bringing him into a kiss.

"There he is!" yelled a voice.

Madara pulled away quickly as three men raced up to them with Watari. Two of the hotel security grabbed Hashirama.

"Arrest him for attempt of kidnap!" Watari yelled.

"It's not kidnap Watari! You know it" Madara screamed. Watari pushed Madara to the other guard.

"Take him back to the top floor; Neji Hyuuga is waiting for him!" Watari ordered.

Madara turned to the guard who held him.

"Let go, it's not kidnap! He is my boyfriend!" Madara tried to reason. The guard looked at him with a unsure expression. Watari ripped Madara's hand up.

"He is not! He is married to Hyuuga Neji!" The old man flashed the ring that hung around Madara's ring finger. Madara pulled his hand away in defeat. "Take him now or you'll lose your job"

The guard looked at Madara with sympathy. He gave a whisper of apology, before pulling Madara away from the scene. Madara began cursing and struggling but was far weaker than the guard.

Hashirama began to react. He was not going to lose Madara again! That might be his last chance.

"Do not touch him!" Hashirama yelled, fighting against the two guards. They struggled to hold him back. "NO!" he yelled once Madara was pulled away. Watari walked in front of the Senju, smirking in victory.

"And don't expect to see him ever again" he chuckled. The Senju gave him a glare from the pits of hell. "Oh yes! I was also asked to give you a gift" he said. The old man pulled a police bat from the guard and whacked Hashirama over the head. The Senju dropped to his knees, agony sweeping through his head as he tried to hang onto consciousness. "Compliments from Neji himself" smirked Watari as Hashirama began to black out.

Hashirama fell to the floor, blood flowing from the gap on his head. Many thoughts were going through his head as he lost consciousness. He felt hopeless. Madara had been taken away from him two times now. Was fate trying to say something? Was he that useless? That he couldn't save his lover. The poor Uchiha had just wanted to leave with him instead of being with Neji yet he couldn't save him from the Hyuuga. Did he really deserve Madara?

…

Madara lay on his bed silently. Neji was just a few feet away from him. He walked over to the bed, glaring angrily. He pulled out a piece of art paper from his coat. He tossed it at Madara.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He snapped. Madara didn't reply. "Get up!" he ordered. The Uchiha didn't move so Neji bent down, roughly pulling the Uchiha to stand on his feet. Madara looked at him shocked and quickly, Neji dealt a hard slap to the face. The Uchiha kept his gaze on the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing running around at 11 at night?" Neji snapped and waited for a response. "Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Neji yelled, grabbing Madara and shaking him. Madara gave a cry of pain as he was tossed onto the bed.

Suddenly the door slammed open, the two looked and saw Neji's butler walk in.

"Can you not see we are busy!" he yelled. Watari walked up to Neji notherless.

"I am sorry but Charles had requested to see every 1st class member" Watari informed.

"I am busy-!"

"Sorry to inconvenience you but it is an emergency"

Neji looked down at Madara sourly.

"This is unbelievable!" Neji sighed before walking to the door. Watari followed Neji stopped at the door. "You are to stay here"

"Mr. Hyuuga but I think it would be best to bring the boy. Something's happened"

"I don't care! You wait for me to return" Neji snapped before slamming the door behind them. Madara heard the door being locked. After he was sure Neji had left, he dropped to the floor, crouching into a ball so his head hit the floor. He felt his stomach constrict along with his throat. He closed his eyes tightly but it didn't stop the stream of tears flowing out.

…(at the same time)

Hashirama eyes fluttered opened slowly. The first thing he noticed was the unbearable pain throbbing in his head. For a moment he was unable to move as he slowly gained consciousness. The next thing he noticed was the faint sound of people talking nearby.

"Wow, these cars are phenomenal" came a voice.

"Quit dawdling. Set up the bombs" came a much more deeper voice.

Something flicked in Hashirama's head but he couldn't react. What bombs? He rolled over in pain, groaning. His vision slowly came back to him. He was partly under a SUV and not far away he could see two sets of feet. He guessed it belonged to the people who were talking.

"Just set it up on the back pillar, I'll do this one"

There was a short minute of the people moving around. Hashirama crawled under the car to better hide himself. He was contemplating if these were terrorist or he was dreaming. He went with the terrorist.

"How long till they go off?" asked one of the mystery people.

"Hour, half hour" mumbled the other.

Hashirama watched their feet move around quickly before they took off towards the elevator. Once he saw the feet disappear, he crawled out underneath the car and jumped up. Running to the opposite elevator, he went up to the upper floors. He ran to the hotel's manager door. The brunette knocked the door, until it opened. A middle aged man appeared from the other side.

"Sir?"

"Excuse me but something's happened down in the basement. Bombs!" Hashirama panted.

The man gave a look of shock. He pulled Hashirama into his room before closing the door.

"Please explain" he asked.

"I was down there when these two people came down and set up bombs" Hashirama explained in frustration.

"Alright, I'll have my boys go down there and check" the man said before walking to his table. He pushed a small red button and bending down into a speaker. "It's Charles! I want 6 guards to head down to the basement- Uh son, which basement was it?" he turned to look at Hashirama. The Senju flicked through his memory.

"The lowest one, where the cars were held" Hashirama said. Said Charles nodded in response.

"Yes, down to b14 and check for c2" he ordered.

The men on the other side replied before the line went dead.

"Do you mind chatting with me, till I can confirm?"

Hashirama thought for a while before nodding hesitantly.

"What's your name son?"

"Hashirama Senju"

"Ah! You're the young man who saved Madara-chan. I remember seeing you at the diner. Gracious, you look so different without a suit" Charles laughed but Hashirama could tell he was nervous.

"Sir… What are you going to do?" Hashirama said straight to the point. Charles looked at him in shock but it dropped to an expression of sorrow.

"The only thing I can do. If we can disarm the bombs, well done but if not…" he trailed off.

"I heard one say that we have an hour or half" Hashirama blurted.

"Boy if it comes to that. Please don't tell anyone. If will cause a panic, just leave the building as soon as possible-" He was cut off by a beeping noise. He ran to the table and clicked the same red button. "Hello?"

"Sir the bombs cannot be set of. We tried but as soon as we did, it ignited a back-off flame and has set alight. It took a few men down and has made it to b10. We can't stop it"

Charles visible froze.

"Ok… just get out of there as fast as possible. I'll start the evacuation" he said and stopped the transmission by releasing the button. Charles didn't move or say anything for a while.

"Alright son, change of plans. In an hour this place will be ablaze. Head to the very top of the building. As I said before tell only who you must. Take this" Charles said, holding out a card. "It will allow you to access first member areas. Leave as quickly as you can. It's dangerous to be on this level when the fire is coming closer. The very top of the hotel are boats that will be lowered into the ocean. There isn't enough for everyone so be fast" Charles explained. Hashirama nodded. "Go, son"

Hashirama quickly left the room and headed for the elevator and clicked the level where Madara should be. The Senju cursed at the time it took to get there.

…

"Stay here, and make sure that gutter rat doesn't get to him" Neji ordered to Watari when they were outside the suite he held his fiancé in. Watari nodded. "If need be, use this" Neji said, tossing the old man a silver instrument. The elder caught it and glanced down at it. It was a loaded silver handgun. He looked back up at the Hyuuga who just walked away. Hurriedly he put the gun away in his tuxedo.

The brunette headed for the ball room where other first class members had already gathered. He pushed pass the crowd and spotted a familiar subject. He ran up to the man.

"Charles, what's going on? Make it quick I have a lot to attend to"

"Hyuuga, we have an hour before the building collapses! Konohaa is going down" Charles explained, clearly frustrated for explaining it hundred times over.

"What?" Neji gasped.

"Take Madara and head to the top floor. It is impossible to go through the ground doors anymore. There are boats you can get on that will take you to the ocean for safety. There aren't nearly enough for half the people in this building so please do hurry."

Neji gave the old man a reassuring glance before taking off.

…

Hashirama raced around the corner but was stopped in his tracks.

"Turn around and leave!" Watari ordered, pointing the gun at Hashirama. He stood in front of the suite Madara and him made love in.

"I just need to see Madara! The building is going down" Hashirama yelled.

"Then I suggest you leave then. Neji will look after Madara better than you can" Watari snapped nochantely.

Hashirama sprinted towards the old man notherless. The older man pulled the trigger and it released a speeding bullet. The Senju jumped to the side, just missing the bullet. Hashirama kept running as the old man pulled the gun up again for another shot. Quickly jumping into action, the tall man, clutched his fist and swung it as hard as he could. He cried success when his fist collided with the old man's head and sent him spinning to the wall. He hit his head and fell to the floor.

Hashirama's priorities quickly changed as he turned back to the door. He tried ripping it open but it wouldn't work. Looking around frantically, he saw the answer. Bending down to the unconscious old man, he pulled the gun from the others grasp. Going back to the door, putting the cold metal above the gold knob. Pulling the trigger quickly expected a loud boom but nothing came.

"What the fuck! Empty?" Hashirama screamed angrily. "Madara, are you ok?"

There was a silence before he got his reply.

"Hashirama! Something happened!" Madara cried from the other side. Hashirama noticed his voice was very hoarse. Like he had been crying for an hour.

"Babe, I know. I'm here to get you out. The building's on fire and going to explode in an hour" Hashirama yelled to him. "Just stay here, I'll be back" he said running off.

Madara slapped his head. "Where else would I be going?" Madara yelled back at the retreating Senju.

The Senju was running down the corridors aimlessly. He saw a figure running in his direction. It was Neji. He had hoped to run into Charles. He would defiantly have keys to any suite in the building but Neji would have to suffice.

"Neji, I need your help! The buildings going down. I need to get Madara out"

Neji stopped and looked at him with a snobby face.

"You…" he managed. "I see…" he replied. "Well come with me" Hashirama nodded doubtfully. He followed Neji into an open suite. "I just need to find the keys"

…

Madara jumped at the sound of the door opening. He ran to it but his smile dropped to a scowl.

"Wheres…"he couldn't stop himself from whispering. Neji ignored it.

"We have to leave" Neij said walking to the dresser. He picked up his wallet and Madara's necklace. He put the wallet and jewel into his pocket. Neji turned back to the Uchiha who stared at him confused. The Hyuuga walked outside the door where Watari was standing. "Come Madara!" Neji ordered when he saw Madara still standing. He stomped inside the suite, closing the door. "Make sure no one disturbs us" Neji said.

He turned to the younger boy, glaring angrily at the boys' defiance.

"Stop disobeying me, especially at a time like this you idiot!"

Madara stared at him with equal fury.

"I'm not leaving with you" Madara shouted. The Uchiha pulled the ring off his finger and threw it at the stunned Hyuuga. It took a moment for the millionaire to react.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!" Neji growled angrily. He ran towards the other, landing a punch to the boys jaw. Madara cried and was thrown onto the recently made bed. Neji climbed on top of him, holding him down tightly. Madara tried wrestling him off but the other was much stronger and heavier. "You are to never take off your ring again, you hear me?" Neji snapped. Madara could hear that tiny bit of hurt underneath the blind fury so he decided to not reply. Neji sat for a minute staring down at the beautiful boy. "I can't believe your making me do this" Neji said, his voice dropping to a sincere one. He lifted Madara's leg and pulled off the other's undergarments.

Madara jumped his shock at the realisation of what he meant. Fear quickly took over as he dropped his confident fatigue. He saw Neji playing with the hem of his black tux pants. Madara began to panic, struggling underneath the other.

"Neji?" Madara cried, eyes wide watching the other in shock.

Watari sighed sadly and moved away from the room. He had heard everything and didn't feel the need to listen anymore. He could hear the chatter turn into screams and loud, incoherent pants.

…

"Great, you're here" Charles said, looking at the pair. He smiled down at Madara who offered a weak, tired smile back. Neji looked down at Madara who leaned on him for support. Instantly he wrapped his arm around Madara, who was shaking violently. He started to feel guiltier as he felt the Uchiha's depression was over. It was the only thing he had to do to keep Madara on track he told himself. It was Hashirama's fault for helping Madara become more rebelliant so he had no other choice.

"Are you ok Madara?" Charles asked, clearly concerned. The Uchiha needn't reply as Neji did so for him

"It's fine, he is just cold. It's rather late" Neji explained. Charles gave him an unconvinced glare.

Charles said his goodbyes to the couple and began to help the hotel staff set up the boats. All the first class members had arrived onto the top of the hotel and ready to depart. The other staff was on the bottom floors, locking up the gates so the lower classes couldn't board the boats. He knew it was inhuman but he needed everything calm. Once the first class were off, he would be sure to let them go. He walked past the people looking for a certain boy. He hadn't seen Hashirama, the boy that saved Madara. He hoped he would turn up soon. Charles knew that kid was genuine.

"Alright, we'll start loading people. Women and children first please!" yelled the hotel's second manager. The guards began helping the people into the boats and lowered them by strong hardy rope into the ocean. Once the boats were in the ocean, they were to unhook the boats and row them as quickly as possible away from the building. There wasn't long till it would collapse.

Neji took Madara near the edge were the boas were. Gwen was waiting for them with all the guests.

"Great you're here" Gwen smiled, pulling her white gloves on. "Make sure that there seats are ordered according to class" Gwen shouted rudely at the guards. Madara looked at his mother disbelieving. He pulled himself from Neji's grasp and pulled his mother to face him.

"SHUT UP!" Madara snapped at Gwen who looked shocked at the tone of language thrown at her. "Don't you understand? There aren't enough boats for everyone in this hotel. Half the people here are going to die." Neji approached the two, smirking.

"Not the better half" he sneered evily.

Madara looked at Hashirama angrily. He remembered Hashirama. Everytime he thought of the brunette he felt himself gaining strength.

"You bastard…" Madara whispered. The guards through life belts into the boats and ordered everyone to put them on.

"Come on Gwen, here is your seat" said Ruth, one of her trusted friends. Gwen turned to the boat, climbing in happily. She sat down, turning to look at Madara. She pat the seat next to her in the boat, beckoning Madara to come in. He stood there for a minute. "Madara! Get in the boat" she yelled.

Madara began backing away slowly.

"Goodbye mother" Madara said and took off. The guards began lowering the boat. Gwen began yelling.

"No wait! My child is up there! WAIT" she screamed as it lowered.

Neji took off after the boy. He caught up quickly grabbing Madara roughly, turning him to face him. Madara winced in pain but didn't stop struggling.

"What are you doing? To be a whore to a gutter rat?" he asked.

"I'd rather be his whore, then your husband" Madara growled before pushing Neji back.

"No!" Neji scolded, holding Madara in his grasp who kept struggling. "I said no!"

Madara looked up at the taller man, and spat in his face. Neji released Madara and touched his face in shock. Once Madara was dropped from the other's grasp, he took off again.

The raven boy ran and saw the old man.

"Charles! Have you seen Hashirama?" he asked frantically.

"Madara, what are you doing? Why aren't you in a boat?" Charles said

"I am doing this with or without your help, Charles"

Charles looked at the boys' determined obsidian eyes. Sighing, he pulled Madara out of the crowd with himself, handing him a ring of keys

"These keys open any door in the hotel. The bras ones open suite door while the gold one opens employee doors" Charles explained quickly. Madara nodded happily taking the keys. He ran off to the lower floors. Charles watched him go sadly before shouting out

"Make sure you get back here before the fire gets too high. The both of you!"

….

The Uchiha was running down the fancy corridors. The building made a long moan of pain.

"Hashirama!" Madara yelled. He took a left turn down another set of suite. "Hashirama!"

"Madara!" It was Hashirama's voice. Madara stopped and turned.

"Hashirama!" Madara cried going back in the opposite direction he heard Hashirama's voice again.

He stopped at a door. Trying to open it, he noticed it was locked. Fumbling with the keys, he looked for the right key. About the 7th attempt if finally opened. Madara ran inside, running to Hashirama who was handcuffed to the wardrobe post.

Madara ran to Hashirama, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and kissing him desperately.

"Madara! Neji he-" Hashirama started.

"I know!" Madara cried.

"You need to find the keys!" Hashirama explained. Madara pulled a stack of keys from the small cardigan he wore. "A little silver one"

Madara nodded, looking through the stack of keys.

"These are all bras ones! There's no keys"

"Alright Madara, you have to go find some help! I'll be alright"

Madara looked at the Senju sadly. He ran forward pulling him into a kiss.

"I'll be right back!" Madara said pulling away. He then raced outside the room.

"I'll just wait here" Hashirama yelled helplessly to his lover.

The Uchiha ran down the corridors but they were completely devoid of life.

"Hello? Anyone down here?" Madara yelled. Madara spun around running aimlessly. "Damn it" he cried.

He kept running but a man ran around the corner.

"Oh, you're not meant to be down here, come with me"

"Oh god. Help, there's a man down here!" Madara yelled at him. It was a hotel staff member carrying life belts. The man grabbed Madara and pulling him along with him.

"Yeah, no need to worry, this way!" he said pulling the boy towards the opposite direction of where Hashirama was trapped.

"Wait, you're not listening! You're going the wrong way. Let go of me! LISTEN TO ME" Madara yelled. The man turned to face Madara, put was punched in the face. He fell back into the wall holding his nose. Madara watched as blood poured from it. The man looked at it then to Madara.

"The hell with you" he said before running off.

Madara laid back into the wall, sighing miserably. The hotel gave another shudder warning everyone that the fire was getting higher. The lights began to flicker. The Uchiha stared at the wall, before jumping up. Infront of him was a glass container and a hose. He pulled the hose out and smashed the hard egde onto the glass. It shattered and Madara quickly took the axe that was hidden in it.

Turning back, he took off for Hashirama again.

Finding the same door, he ran in seeing Hashirama still there.

"Will this work?" Madara asked, lifting the axe for Hashirama to see. The Senju looked at it before nodding

"We'll see" he said.

Madara walked to Hashirama, as he pulled his arms as far as possible. Madara looked at the small distance between his hands and the chain. The smaller boy, lifted the axe up

"W-wait!" Hashirama coughed. "Try a few practice swings over there"

Madara nodded and headed to the side of the wardrobe. He lifted it up and smashed it into the wood. It left a huge gaping hole.

"Good job Madara, now try and it the same spot" Hashirama said. Madara nodded shakily. The lifted the axe once again and tried hitting the same spot. He looked at the difference. He missed about 20 inches. Madara turned to look at Hashirama who gave him a shaky smile. "That' should do it, come here." Madara walked to Hashirama.

"Wait, separate your hands more"

Madara moved is hands down the wooden rod a bit more.

"L-like this?"

"Yes good. Ok Madara I trust you"

Madara nodded and his lip trembled in nervousness. Madara lifted the axe high. The Uchiha stared at the chain before closing his eyes and bringing the axe down hard with a scream.

Hashirama hands came apart as the chain was sliced into two. The Senju looked at his separated hands, giving a cry of laughter. He ran and gave Madara a hug laughing happily.

"You did it Madara!"

Madara hugged him back, relief washing over him in a split second.

"Come on, lets go"

The two took hands and ran outside the room. Madara looked in the direction of where the lifts were to take them upstairs, there was a puff of smoke.

"That's the way out!" Madara cried

"Well we will have to find another way then" Hashirama concluded, taking Madara's hand and pulling him in the opposite direction. The two ran and the grey smoke chased after them. Hashirama kept running and saw stairs. "We'll have to take the stairs"

Madara nodded and the two ran inside the staircase. They had begun to run up the many stairs. The smoke came inside the stairs room and chased them up the stairs. Soon it began to be impossible to outrun it and the smoke clouded around them. Madara began to cough as he inhaled the toxic air.

"Madara! Are you ok?" he asked. Madara nodded.

"It's just… I have asthma"

Hashirama looked at his lover and thought of a solution. He grabbed his jumper's sleeve and ripped it. The Senju handed the cloth to the smaller and lifted him on his back.

"That should filter the air a little bit" he said before beginning to run back up the stairs. It was a little difficult since the smoke clouded his view. It took a good ten minutes of constant sprinting when Hashirama finally bursted through the doors and appeared on the top of the hotel. He put Madara down and the Uchiha coughing for oxygen. He gently pat his back.

"There's a boat, come on" Hashirama said to the other.

…

Watari rushed through the crowd, pushing everyone out of his way.

"Mr. Hyuuga. I found him!" Watari said. The tall brunette look at the old man, gratefully.

"Where is he?"

"Other the other side of the pillar, waiting for a boat. With **him**" Watari answered. Neji looked back at the boat he was meant to board. This was the only boat letting on men at the time. The guard who was loading the boat turned to him.

"Are you coming sir?" he asked.

Neji tried to reply but couldn't. The guard waited before turning back to the loaded boat.

"Alrighty, pull er' down slowly" he said. Neji bit his lip.

"God dammit!" he cursed before turning around and leaving. Watari followed him quickly.

…

Charles stormed through the crowd. He walked up to the guards who were loading the boats.

"Mr. Yagami, why are the boats only half full?" he asked.

"Not now Charles"

"These boats can hold up to 20 people, and I saw one with only 12" he argued.

"W-well we weren't sure of the weight sir"

"These boats were tested. Able to carry about 70 men. Now fill these boats! For god's sake man!"

"I need more women and children" shouted the guard.

Hashirama started to push Madara nearer to the boat. The Uchiha began to struggle.

"I'm not going without you!" he cried, holding desperately to the other.

"Madara get on! I'll get another!"

"No!"

"Get on the boat!" Hashirama ordered.

"Yes, get on the boat Madara!" came another voice. The two turned to see Neji. Madara stared at him. "Gosh you look of fright, come here." He took the cloth Madara held and through it at Hashirama. He pulled off his large black blazer and wrapped it around Madara. The Hyuuga pulled Madara into an embrace but Madara pulled away from him. Hashirama took Madara into his hands.

"Don't worry about me, just get in the boat please!" he begged.

"N-no I'm not leaving you"

Neji watched the two. He felt something bubble in the pit of his stomach. You could say the feelings were anger, sadness and jealousy. He walked closer to Madara.

"Madara, I have a boat on the other side. Me and Hashirama could both get on it"

The Uchiha turned to look at Hashirama, unsure of what to say.

"See? I have my own boat to catch" Hashirama said reassuringly.

"Step aboard kid"

Before Madara could reply, Hashirama pushed him closer and the guard took a hold of Madara, lifting him up and putting him onto the dangling boat. Hashirama reached his hand out and Madara grabbed it. The two held each other's hand until they were forced apart when the guard began to lower the boat. Madara was forced into the seat. He looked up and saw Hashirama and Neji standing there watching him go down.

He felt tears roll down his cheeks as Hashirama was being forced further away from him.

"You're a good liar" Neji whispered to Hashirama.

"I could say the same for you" Hashirama shot back, not losing eye contact with his descending lover. Neji just chuckled at the comment. "There is no boat is there" Hashirama asked sadly.

"Oh there is. But I don't see how it benefit you" Neji said, looking at Hashirama. The Senju looked at him. "I always win Hashirama, one way or another." he said.

Hashirama turned his gaze back to Madara. It was hard to see from their distance but he could see that Madara was crying.

The Uchiha saw Hashirama look back down to him. The Uchiha's heart began to race. He stood up from his seat and moved to the edge.

The two men leaned over the edge, screaming. The Uchiha jumped.

"Madara!"

**To clear thing up, Madara is turning 18 so he is still technically a child. So that's why he had to get on the boat before everyone else. Plus he is a 1****st**** class.**

**I'm so happy with this story. I wanted it like titanic but I wanted it slightly different. Water was in titanic, fire is in Konohaa, see :)**

**Wow this chapter IS the longest I have done :3**

**How was this chappy?**

**Madara: Review or I die :3**

**Hashirama: *Sadface*!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Here is another chapter. This isn't going to be the last so don't worry. I have another idea for this story that could make it carry on for longer or I could end it with the next upcoming chapters**

"Madara!" Hashirama yelled as Madara jumped off the boat. Both the men watched as he left the boat. The Uchiha grabbed onto a balcony edge.

"Grab him!" yelled the guard inside the boat. A few people leaned out the boat to grab him but Madara climbed over the ledge and fell onto the floor.

"Stop him!" Neji yelled.

Hashirama ran from the edge and into the building. He felt his heart constrict. Running past the many people, he entered the dining room and ran down the stairs. Quickly running around the corner he saw Madara. The Uchiha ran to him, hugging him.

"Why did you do that Madara! Huh? You're so stupid, WHY?" He cried. He kissed Madara's cheek constantly.

"I couldn't! I can't leave you" Madara sobbed. Hashirama pulled back holding Madara's face.

"Madara, you were so close!" cracked Hashirama.

"R-remember, you jump I jump" cried the younger. Hashirama stared at his love. He pulled him into an unbelievably tight hug. He couldn't stop the bright smile that crawled across his handsome face.

"I love you so much!"

Above them, Neji watched from the 2nd floor of the balcony. He clenched the wooden ledge angrily. Watari came up from behind him. The old man placed a hand on his shoulder. He pulled him away from the ledge. Neji couldn't think right but he pushed Watari away roughly, having the old man fall to the floor. He spun around quickly, pulling a handgun from his jumper. He ran around the statues and headed for the stairs. He pointed the gun at Hashirama and pulled the trigger.

The Senju noticed the Hyuuga run around the corner and down the stairs. He noticed the gun and panicked.

"Madara, run!" he yelled, taking the boy's hand. A loud gunshot erupted and the two quickly sprinted. Neji ran down the stair, chasing them. When he made it to the bottom floor of the diner and slipped. Quickly getting up, he continued after them. Shooting again, but having it miss. The two lovers ran down another set of stairs and around the corner having a bullet missed by mere inches. Making down to the lower level, they ran inside the dining doors. They ignored the smoke and kept running. The was a last gunshot behind them.

Neji raced around the corner, trying for another shot but nothing came out. He pulled the trigger repeatedly. Glaring at the used gun, he through it in their direction. The smoke they had run into began to crawl close to him. He moved back to the stairs.

"I hope you enjoy your time together! Wait a second" he said. Neji chuckled rationally. Watari walked around to his boss glaring.

"What could possibly be funny?"

"I put the diamond in the coat…I put the coat on him!" Neji cried in frustration.

…

"Quick!" Hashirama said pulling Madara along. There wasn't as much smoke here but that would defiantly change in a minute or two.

"Wait!" Madara said, stopping Hashirama. The Uchiha turned to see Charles standing a few feet away from them. "What are you doing here charles?"

The older man slowly looked towards them, smiling sadly.

"Oh Madara, I'm so sorry I didn't build you a stronger building"

"It's fine" Madara said, walking to the old man. He stood high on his tippy toes, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Charles hugged him back, smiling as he pulled back.

Madara walked back to Hashirama. Charles quickly through them a life jacket.

"I wish you two the best of luck"

Hashirama took Madara and continued to run.

The two were forced into a corridor. The walls beginning to heat up.

"Quick Madara" Hashirama yelled. He ran to the end, quickly grabbing the handle but pulling away harshly. "Shit! Its burning! Other way!"

They changed direction, sprinting back. The hotel began to shake as it was nearing the explosive hour. Hashirama turned his head, looking at the door, noticing it was trembling. Suddenly, it exploded open and flames exploded from the door into the corridor. Hashirama cursed, pulling Madara into a smaller alleyway. The fire running after then, completely destroying all in its path. The two ran into a closed gate.

"Oh god!" Madara screamed as the flame got closer to them. Hashirama looked at the flame, quickly jumping into action. He put his hand in Madara's pocket, pulling out the stream of keys. Fumbling quickly through them to find the suitable looking key. "What one is it Madara?" he asked.

"It should be one of the golden ones" Madara tried. "Try the long sharp one"

Hashirama nodded, grabbing onto said key and jamming it into the key slot.

"Quick Hashirama! It's coming!" Madara cried.

"It's stuck!"

"Hashirama!"

The brunette finally got it open, pulling the gate open and forcing Madara through it. He followed after and took off up the stairs.

The two had finally reached the top. Hashirama pulled Madara through the crowd. There were almost no boats. An extremely loud boom went off and the whole building screamed. At that point everyone had begun to panic. The bombs had gone off and would have detoryed the pillars. So the whole building would just collapse into the sea.

…

The guard looking at the building struggling to stand. All the lights had just been shut off. It was still possible to see the building through the night sky.

"Row faster! The building will collapse into the sea!" ordered the man.

Ruth gently pat Gwen's back as the watched the building sway.

"Now that's something you don't see every day" she spoke honestly. Gwen didn't hear. All she could think about was Madara.

…

"Madara we have to stay on the building as long as we can. I think I have a plan" Hashirama said. Madara nodded nervously. The building began to fall slowly towards the sea. The two quickly ran to against the falling building. It was very crowded and everyone was panicking. Hashirama managed to pull them through the crowds and pushed Madara to the railings. "We have to hang on"

Hashirama put his hand around the railing while the other held Madara. The Uchiha hung onto Hashirama, hiding his face into his chest. They could feel the building plummeting to the side. Madara turned his head and saw a woman holding onto the railings next to him. She was holding her baby who didn't seem to be over the age of 1. She whispered to Madara, 'it'll all be over soon' with a smile and a few tears. The Uchiha looked to the other side and saw a woman and her husband holding each other close as the building toppled over. Hashirama could feel his grip loosening as he tried desperately to hold on.

"Come Madara, we have to climb over the railings"

As the building began to fall at a faster pace it time it moved, the two climb over.

"It's going to fall now so don't let go!" Hashirama warned. Madara replied with a shaky ok. He looked down and saw that the woman and her child were gone. He looked quickly to the other side and saw the woman without her husband. She was hanging on a tight as she could. The woman ended up letting go and she slid down the hotel's roof and went off the edge with many others.

Konohaa began to fall off the edge. The two watched as the ocean came closer to them. The hotel made a long moan and soon the building was falling with speed into the large ocean. Madara gasped, closing his eyes. Hashirama looked at him, holding him tighter.

"Madara, when I say, take a deep breath and hold it. The building's going to pull us down when it hits the water ok?"

The Uchiha looked at Hashirama with a terrified expression. Hashirama offered him a reassuring smile, still holding onto him. The two watched as the building came off the edge and fell towards the sea from the huge cliff.

"Ready!" Hashirama said, shaking Madara. The Uchiha nodded. The water was just feet away when Hashirama yelled now. Madara took a deep breath before locking the air in his lungs. The water then hit them like a speeding bike.

Madara felt himself being pulled down, despite the jacket he wore. Madara couldn't see anything and the salty water stung his eyes. The boy could feel Hashirama's hand holding into his like a vice grip. The raven Uchiha began to kick as hard as he could, the water just kept sucking him down. Panic hit him as he begun to lose breath. Madara felt a tug on his life jacket; it was Hashirama's other hand pushing him up. Madara felt his lungs constricting in need of oxygen. The asthma didn't help his case. Before Madara could breathe out his felt something against his lips. The boy opened his eyes in shock and saw a blurry Hashirama. The Uchiha felt Hashirama slightly tug his mouth open and blow the air into his mouth. Madara tried to deny the air but Hashirama had pulled away. The Senju began to swim, hoisting Madara up over. The raven could feel the suction of the water still trying to bring them down. As he neared the top, the life jacket began to pull him above the surface but Madara panicked when Hashirama's hand slipped from his and he lost the Senju.

The Uchiha resurfaced, taking in huge gulps of airs. He looked around frantically, searching for the boy who saved him. There were hundreds of other people around him along with broken pieces of the hotel. Everyone was yelling and screaming.

"Hashirama!" Madara yelled. He turned around, looking for the boy. He was nowhere in sight. The Uchiha began to swim in search of him. "Hashirama!" he tried again. Madara felt large hands on him. It was another man without a life jacket. He tried pushing Madara underneath to make he stay afloat. Madara struggled underneath the water as the other held him down. He jumped up screaming for Hashirama before he was pushed back down again.

A certain boy saw the scene, quickly swimming over.

"Get off him!" he snapped, the boy punched the other man square in the face and grabbed Madara by the life jacket. "Madara, I need you to swim" he said. The Uchiha looked towards the familiar voice. It was Hashirama. The Uchiha obliged, kicking as hard as he could. Hashirama pulled him away from the crowd and found a floatation device. It was a piece of crafted wood from the diner. "Get on it Madara" he said. Madara climbed onto the wooden plate with Hashirama pushing him on. The Senju tried to get on it as well but couldn't and noticed that it wouldn't carry both their weight. The Uchiha lied on it, breathing harshly. The Senju grabbed Madara's hands and held onto them. He watched the other shiver in the cold air. The Uchiha winced as he felt a sharp object stab into his thigh. He moved one hand to investigate the weapon. Pulling out a hard object and glancing at it. It was the diamond necklace. Madara weakly put it around Hashirama's neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Please have it, I can't wear it" Madara sobbed. It was true. He would never wear it since it was from Neji. The priceless necklace meant nothing to him now.

"It'll be ok, Dara" Hashirama whispered soothingly. Madara looked at him sadly. "You k-know, when we get out of here, I'm going to put in a complaint about a-all this" Hashirama laughed dryly. Madara just stared at him, not even bothering to fake laugh at his humor.

"I love you" Madara whimpered. Hashirama looked at him with shocked eyes. He tightened his grip of the other's hand.

"Don't do that! Don't say your goodbyes!" Hashirama snapped. "This isn't the end"

The Uchiha just kept staring at him unconvinced.

"They have called for help. They will come and save us"

Hashirama looked towards where the building used to be. It was a huge drop and there was no climbing up the cliff, especially since their current conditions. There weren't any towns close by, but it was possible that a plane could be flown over to save them also. They just needed to hang on. The Senju looked towards the Uchiha who began to close his eyes. Hashirama shook him in panic.

"Madara! Don't! Not now, just hang on a little longer"

Madara opened his eyes again, tears flowing out.

"Madara, can you sing for me?" Hashirama cried, bringing his head to rest on the others'. The boy was silent before nodding.

"_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Traveling I only stop at exits_

_Wondering if I'll stay_

_Young and restless_

_Living this way I stress less_

_I want to pull away when the dream dies_

_The pain sets in and I don't cry_

_I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Dogs were whistling a new tune_

_Barking at the new moon_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could_

_Die die die die die_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to end?_

_come to an end come to an_

_Why do all good things come to an end?_

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon_

_And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away_

_And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and_

_the rain forgot how to bring salvation_

_the dogs were barking at the new moon_

_Whistling a new tune_

_Hoping it would come soon so that they could die."_

Madara's voice was very soft and beautiful.

"You have a wonderful voice Madara" Hashirama said smiling, tears coming from him. His tears fell onto the 'boat'. "You know, when we get out, you're going to have a great life, and you're going to die a very old man warm in his bed" Hashirama sobbed. Madara's head dropped to the wood sleep almost consuming him. Hashirama brought his face down to the wood as well, watching Madara's face as he too slowly drifted into a much needed sleep.

…

"Is there anyone else alive?" yelled police from the boat. A plane had come and rescued all the people on boats. Police came on rowing boats to see who else had survived the fall from the hotel collapse. They had rescied about 5 people who were resting on the seats on the boat, wrapped in blankets.

"General! Over there!" yelled an officer. The general looked in the direction. They steered the boat towards the group of people. He flashed his torchlight at the people who were floating life-lessly in the water. The men stopped the boat when they saw two boys. One was on a floating piece of wood while the other held onto him.

"Check them, they survived the crash" ordered the general. One of the police officers grabbed the brunette, searching for a pulse.

"This one is alive!" he yelled. The police ran to the side and helped lift Hashirama into the boat. The men took him inside the boat and wrapped a blanket around him and left him to sleep on the seat.

"What about the other!" The general asked frantically.

The police officer struggled to grab him but once he did he searched for a pulse. The officer gasped.

"Sir!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running to the side of the boat.

"This one, he's dying…"

"Quick pull him in!" he ordered. The officer wrapped his arms around the small boy and lifted him in the boat. The general quickly grabbed him and wrapped a blanket around him. He began to rub the blanket against the others cold skin. "Give me a towel!" he snapped. One of the men ran to the supply box and pulled out a red towel. The police took it and began to wipe Madara's face and dry his hair. He then dropped the towel and checked Madara's pulse again. It kept deceasing. "Shit!" he cursed. "Move back everyone!" he yelled. The man placed the Uchiha on the boats' deck.

Hashirama's eyes opened slightly. He looked around; his vision hadn't come back to him completely. He looked down to the people who were running around. He saw a familiar figure and others surrounding him. A tall bulky man seemed to be giving Madara resuscitation. He couldn't move though, he mind was shouting commands but he body didn't receive them. Was Madara ok?

The officer checked Madara's pulse.

"Sir, its working" he said brightly. Madara's pulse sped up, only just a bit but it was working. The general nodded and bent down again, breathing air into the other's mouth a few more times before lifting him up. Everyone on the boat was watching. The general officer placed Madara onto his lap and had the boys' head rest into his neck. He wrapped a arm around him, making sure the blanket covered his entire body.

"Let's just hope he can survive till we get back to the plane"

…

Hashirama woke up with a start. He looked around. It was early in the morning but the run was up, brightening the world with its wonderful warm rays of light. He was lying on an area near the sea with many other survivors. It seemed they were in a different town. He looked around, no Madara.

"Excuse me sir, but can I take your name?" asked a familiar guard. He belonged to the staff of the Konohaa.

"It's Hashirama Senju. Can I take a look at that list please?" he asked. The guard looked at him before nodding. He wrote the boy's name down before handing it to him. Hashirama searched the list. He saw Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Gwen. Gratefully, he saw his lover's name. Madara Uchiha. In bold letters!

"Where's Uchiha Madara?" he asked.

"Um…" the man looked at the list before stating. "The infirmary"

Hashirama got up and sprinted off. The Senju ran through the crowd, searching for the place that held his lover. Suddenly, he spot something. Someone.

"No way!" he shouted in disbelief. He ran to the person.

"Hashirama!"

"Tobirama, I can't believe it" Hashirama said, giving his mate a hug.

"You too brother, haven't seen ya fer a bit" Tobirama said happily.

…

"How is he?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"He is fine now. The boy suffered lung injury, shock, and lacerations. I also believe after confirmation, we could say rape"

Gwen gasped in shock, turning away from the doctor. She ran from the room, screaming in horror. Neji looked away.

"When can he be released?"

"Well I would like him to stay a bit for questioning after he wakes up"

"Medical wise, can he leave?"

The doctor gave him an angry stare.

"Yes, medical wise"

"Well then, I will take these matters into my own hands. Thank you for your help but it is no longer needed" Neji said turning away.

"I do hope for the boy's sake, you take this matter to the police"

Neji ignored the doctor's last words and headed for Gwen. He found her and she was crying, sobbing loudly. He pulled her into his arms.

"Who w-would do such a thing to my son?" She cried.

"Calm down ms. Uchiha, I know it hard to find that out about your own son. But hear me, I know who did" Neji sneered. The old woman looked up in shock. "Though I doubt he is still alive"

"Who!"

"Hashirama Senju"

"Oo-oh my god! I knew it! That b-boy was always after my s-son! I knew it" she screamed.

Neji looked up from the saddened lady and noticed the supposed rapist just a couple yards away. Neji walked away from the lady. He ran into the infirmary again. Looking at the many beds, he found his Uchiha. He approached the unconscious boy. He pulled the oxygen mask from his face and pulled off the many things hooked to his body. A nurse quickly ran to him.

"Sorry sir but you cannot-"

"I can, my fiancé had been medically cleared. I can do whatever I want with him" Neji snapped. He picked the Uchiha up bridal style and left the temporary hospital. "Gwen, come. I'm leaving." She nodded and followed him to the cab that was waiting for them. And with that, the three were gone.

…

The two men raced up to the infirmary desk.

"Where is Uchiha Madara?" Hashirama asked. Tobirama nodded. The doctor looked at them sadly.

"The Uchiha boy was just taken out. Mr. Hyuuga took him and left" he explained.

Tobirama and Hashirama looked at each other in shock.

"When?" Hashirama asked"Just then" The doctor explained.

Hashirama sighed angrily. It seemed like he was never going to have Madara to himself. Especially with the crazy stalker Neji Hyuuga who wanted everything he couldn't have.

"Just tell me, was he ok?" Hashirama asked sadly.

"A lot of the damaged had been repaired but I believe Madara was raped and the justice wouldn't be served"

The two gasped in unison.

"How do you know that?" Tobirama asked.

"Madara had anal disfiguration. I am a professional. It was defiantly not an act of love making. When two people indulge in sexual activity, the two consent but it if its forceful the other struggles. Madara hadn't consent" the doctor finished.

Hashirama couldn't speak. How did this happen.

"I believe it happened 40 minutes before the hotel collapsed" Hashirama thought back.

Wait that must mean that Neji…

….

**Done T.T**

**This chappie was ok :L**

**The titanic part is over. It will go on for another 2 chapters or so.**

**Hashirama: Review~!**

**Madara: Review and I'll give you a cookie :D**

**Hashirama: No he won't, he is lying. don't BELIEVE HIM **

**Madara: .**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was meant to be longer and uploaded way sooner but my faggot-head dad is being an asshole and won't let me on the computer. Fml. **

**Anyway this is the next and probably 2****nd**** last chapter unless a miracle happens :3 **

Hashirama had thought of a brilliant plan. There was no denying that this just was a constant tug-of-war with Neji over Madara. So all he needed to do was cut that rope and Madara would be all his. He did have the upper hand since Madara loved him. The Senju boy had done something amazing before the falling of Konohaa.

Hashirama looked over the edge of the speedboat that was gilding the water's surface. It drove them to the area of the sinking of the building.

"Please, it's a large green safe" Hashirama explained to the present people. He had begun to search for the said item. The ocean had many floating pieces. It hadn't been cleaned yet, only of the bodies.

"Found it!" yelled a man on the opposite side of the boat. The Senju snapped to attention and ran to the call. He lent over the edge and noticed the floating box.

"Quick , pull it on" the Senju ordered.

The men did so, lifting the green item from the freezing sea water. The safe dropped to the deck with a loud wet thud. Hashirama knelt down beside it, pulling out a key. He had received the key the night when he made love to Madara. Using the key, he popped open the safe doors, having the fling open rationally. The whole crew came over to see why the safe was needed so much. The people smiled after seeing the contents of the box.

"Meow!"

"Come on Tobi" Hashirama said, pulling the black cat from the box. Tobi instantly began to lick Hashirama's face as a grateful gesture. After a quick reunion, he placed the overexcited cat on the floor and pulled out another item. It was a scrap piece of paper. It was the sketch of his beautiful lover. Hashirama had put Tobi into the safe as an attempt to save him. "Now just to retrieve one more thing"

….

The young Uchiha slowly rose from the coma he was previously in.

"Good morning Madara" came a voice.

It took a moment for Madara to register what was going on. The memories of Konohaa and Hashirama coming back to him before he could take in his surroundings. The boy sprung up from the bed in shock. How was he still alive?

"Hashirama!" Madara called out.

The Uchiha looked around. Neji and Gwen were staring at him. Neji was looking comical and Gwen was watching him clearly concerned. He sat in a large bed in a fancy room. But it wasn't his fancy room. Where was he?

"How are you feeling?" Gwen asked, moving to sit nearer her child, taking his hand lightly.

"Hashirama" Madara whimpered.

Gwen tightened her grip on the boy's hand and snapped her head towards Neji

"Why is calling for him?" she growled to the Hyuuga but didn't wait for a response before turning back to confused younger. "Why are you calling that boy's name? He raped you!" she snapped.

Madara looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. What was this bitch talking about? He pulled his hand away from her harshly and putting them into his lap trying to remember the lost memories. He looked at Neji who seemed to be displeased at hearing the Senju's name form his lips.

"Madara, your safe here. This is your new home. _Our home." _Neji implied smiling.

"Where's Hashirama?" Madara asked, ignoring the statement.

"Madara, he died!" yelled Gwen in frustration

The Uchiha's heart stopped beating.

"W-wha?" he questioned, beginning to panic. Neji looked at the old lady in shock. He never expected her to be the forceful one when it came to her son.

Madara covered his face with his palms and tugged at his hair roughly trying to think properly. His quiet shock turned into frantic cries. Gwen was eventually pushed to her motherly limits. She pulled the boy's hand away from his face.

"Bloody hell! Why is he crying over the 3rd class boy?" Gwen asked trying to hold Madara still.

"Stockholm Syndrome" Neji accused casually. Gwen looked at him shocked as if that was the correct answer. The elder quickly got up and left for the door. Neji turned to his lover and rubbed his back soothingly. The Uchiha looked at him before shrugging his hand off. Neji ignored the rude gesture. "Calm down babe, it's not good for your health." The older tried to reason.

Madara eyed the Hyuuga from the corner of his eye, still panting heavily.

"Also I have decided to forget about the whole incident with Konohaa… I suggest you do the same" the last sentence was less than a whisper and was filled with venom though the Uchiha did not drop his angry glare. Neji completely leaned back smiling happily. "Besides its our wedding in two days. Now we can be with each other"

That sentence had the opposite effect on the Uchiha. He was not happy about the marriage. Though he couldn't process the words. He was still stuck on Hashirama's death. Did Hashirama die trying to save him? He was certain that he couldn't live without Hashirama. Did he want to live anymore?

…

"How can we find him?" Tobirama asked, holding onto the black cat petting its head gently. He looked over his mate's shoulder to check what he was doing.

"I have a little idea of how to go about it" the older spoke honestly. After he typed in a short URL into his friend's laptop, the Google homepage opened up. His fingers moved across the keyboards typing into Google's search engine. He typed 'Neji Hyuuga and Madara Uchiha's wedding' and clicked search. Once the results were pulled up, he clicked onto the official wedding page. The page loaded instantly upon being chosen. It had large bold letters on the top of the website reading 'Richest Families marry. Hyuuga and Uchiha' Scrolling down the page it had a picture of the two on the celebrity carpet. Neji held Madara and the two were smiling. Hashirama noticed that Madara looked quite happy. Though it could have been faking it to the public. That point was proven incoreect when underneath was a 2nd photo that was the two in a backyard. Neji was tickling Madara and it seemed the two were having a great time. That photo wasn't fake since it was a paparazzi picture. Madara looked like he was younger than he is now. Seemed like they did have a little relationship before Konohaa. Below the photos were newspapers articles and then finally came the useful information.

'_Billionaire Neji Hyuuga had announced to the public that Madara Uchiha is now legally engaged to him. Relationship of two years, the couple have taken ahead of their families and soon will merge into one. The couple had been voted number #1 by the world and has promoted homosexuality highly. The wedding is private. Neji has stated that only the invitee list can enter and no photo's will be released of the wedding. A picture of the two during the ceremony will be worth a fortune and paparazzi will be swarming. The wedding is held on the 13__th__ of april, Friday, 2012. However the location is known to only those invited.'_

Hashirama stopped there, Tobirama sighing miserably.

"Well there goes that plan"

"Not exactly. All I have to do is get in contact with those invited guest and I'm in"

"How ya going to do that?"

"I know a few people" Hashirama said smirking.

.

The Senju had taken himself to a large business building. The people involved in this building were the creators of Konohaa. He entered the building and walked to the receptionist desk where an overweighted man with a le moustache sat

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Charles Andrews" Hashirama stated.

The man looked shocked to hear him say the elder's name.

"I am unable to refer such information to just anyone sir" he explained cutting him off coldly.

"No, I know him. I was with him the night of the Konohaa collapse. You can check the survivor's roll"

The man looked at him curiously, looking down at his laptop and typing.

"Name."

"Hashirama Senju"

"Senju?" the man gasped.

Hashirama nodded eagerly.

"I was also with Madara Uchiha"

The man closed his laptop and took the corded phone and typed the speed dial number.

"Sir… Yes I'm sorry I have someone here…I think you would want to see him…Ok, I will thank you" he spoke into the device. "Please head to floor17"

Guessing he got what he wanted, the Senju took off for the lifts. The doors opened and he typed in the number. It took 2 minutes for the elevator to reach the destination. When the doors opened he walked out into the room. It was a long conference room. There was a man sitting at the end of a long table with multiple chairs. It was not Charles at all. The man was much more tanned and built.

"What's your name son?" he asked, voice piercing deep.

"Hashirama Senju. Sorry to sound impolite but I'm looking for a Charles Andrews" Hashirama said straight to the point.

"Hashirama?"

"Sorry but I am in a hurry" Hashirama said becoming impatient.

"Charles is dead" the man deadpanned. Hashirama's warm eyes grew wide in shock. "During the Konohaa destruction, he chose to stay behind because he felt that everything was his fault" he explained. "Why did you need to see him so badly?" 

"I… It's a long story" Hashirama explained.

"I have enough time?" The man said smiling. He pulled out the chair next to him. The Senju sighed before sitting down next to the other.

"I won tickets to Konohaa. See, I don't have a lot of money. I went with my friend. Then there was this boy I instantly feel in love with. As cheesy as it sounds" Hashirama said laughing at the memory. The man waved at him to continue.

"What was _his_ name?"

"Madara Uchiha"

"Hoho, how did that go?"

"I spent a lot of time with him after a certain incident. None of his guests, family or fiancé approved of me since I was a third class boy so we were forbidden to see each other. By then Madara had fallen for me and we were going to run away together"

The elder man looked a tad shocked.

"He actually did? What about the Hyuuga boy?"

"Their relationship turned one-sided. Neji became obsessive and I recently just found out that he has become abusive. He… hurt Madara."

"I understand. Most Hyuuga's are like that you know. When they don't get what they want"

"Yeah, well Madara and I had plans to run away with each other, which were the night of the falling. We both survived. Madara had stayed back considering I couldn't board the life boats"

"I'm sorry, that was the only way to go that night" the older said sadly.

"So when I woke up when they saved me, Madara was gone. I heard that Neji had taken him. They are getting married in two days, I have to stop it. Charles was a good friend to Madara so I was guessing he got invited. I was hoping to tag along"

"I believe I can help with that" the man said smiling.

"Really how?"

"I am the richest man alive. I was invited"

Hashirama stared in shock. Who was this man?

"Why are you helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I help my own son?"

…

"What?"

"You heard me Frank "Neji snapped at the new butler he hired.

"How do I do that?"

"Order a plane and have it fly us to Australia. Call the invited guest list to my wedding and change the wedding address. I can't get married in this country since he is still alive"

"um, Who sir?"

Neji ignored the man and dialled a number into his cell.

"Gwen"

"Hello mr Hyuuga"Came the elder voice on the other line.

"Get Madara ready. We are leaving for Australia for our marriage"

"What? Under such short notifications? What could have possibly-"

"The Senju is still alive. I'm not having any chances of him crashing the wedding. He gets Madara, he'll hurt him so we have to protect him"

"O-of course"

"How is he?" Neji asked, his voice dropping dramatically.

"He is very depressed and unresponsive"

Gwen pulled the phone away and clicked the button that indicated end call. She placed the phone onto the bedside table and looked down at her son. He was under the quilts on the bed, half asleep. She said down next to him and stroked his hair gently.

"Don't worry, your safe" she whispered.

"Did you get rid of Neji?" Madara retorted lightly. Gwen remembered Neji telling her that this was just another symptom. Apparently he would try to throw the blame on everyone except the person who actually hurt him.

…

Hashirama had a very unusual reunion with his father. This man called himself Gate Senju. He seemed like a rich business man but one of those one who were very helpful. That was the first impression and it seemed it got it right on. He didn't even know he had parents. The man did have similar features that Hashirama noticed straight awayHe was first angry but now he had calmed down and was actually very happy to see him. He was glad that he had a relative. There was so much he wanted to know.

"What happened to mother?"

"She died. Long time ago" the older Senju

"How come I never heard of the Senju?" he asked.

"The Senju is a peaceful family. We do share to the world about a wealth and prefer to keep quiet to avoid becoming like Uchiha and Hyuuga. Only a handful of people know, Charles was one of them"

"Do you know Madara?"

"Of course" he laughed. "Hoho, he was a magnificent child. So much potential, though he was being forced to lock it all up. He doesn't seem like he would turn into one of those mindless zombies. I met him at a party. Very polite yet I didn't feel as if I met the full him"

Hashirama stayed in silent speech. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Just tell me how much you love him and then I'll get you to that wedding"

Hashirama looked up quickly holding a confident expression that only belonged to Senju.

"I would do anything for him. I love him with all my heart. We belong with each other, I can assure you this is real"

The older smiled deeply.

"I knew you would say that. Alright, looks like we are heading to that wedding then" the Senju said, standing up to his feet. He gave his son a winner smile and pulled out his phone. He entered a number and immediately it was answered.

"Address to Neji Hyuuga and Madara Uchiha's wedding" he ordered.

There was a spilt second before the older smiled and nodded before hanging up. He breathed for a minuted before turning to his awaiting son.

"Boy, pack your bags, we heading to Australia"

Hashirama gave a yell of joy and happiness. Everything seemed to be finally going his way. Maybe it was destiny for the two to be together. Hardships only make relationships tougher and stronger and more genuine.

"Just wait for me Madara, I Hashirama Senju are coming for you"

**Like? **

**Review!**

**Madara: Review! Or death shall not come swiftly!**

**Hashirama: This time he means it D:**

**Madara: *Nods***


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah chapter 7. Can't finish it but here it is. Next chapter will be the last**

"Australia doesn't seem as barren as everyone makes it out to be" Madara spoke to himself, looking out to the sea. Neji moved his tie in place glancing down at Madara.

"So naïve… We are in Sydney. On the coastal side of Australia not the centre" Neji explained half-heartedly. Madara ignored the man looking towards the plane. Many men were pulling luggage bags into the awaiting cars. He looked out to the ocean, there were several fancy boats floating above the cold water. He caught a glimpse of the Opera house. He would describe the building as a very unusual house. Looking not too far was the Sydney harbour bridge.

"Huge isn't it?" the elder lady asked walking towards the Uchiha. The boy looked at her before shrugging her off and turning to the bridge. The cars looked like tiny running ants. They were pretty far but it was amazing how you could see every detail of the bridge. They were allowed a few minutes to observe this new country before it was time to leave.

"Time to depart, in the car" Gwen ordered.

The three moved into the main car with Frank and they drove off. Gwen and Madara sat in the back seats as the men in front headed off to a new destination. The Uchiha sighed, looking out the car's window. He could see the bridge slowly becoming smaller as they drove away from the view. He was trying to imagine the fall from the very top of the bridge. It surely did frighten him.

…

"How can we make it?" asked the heir to the Senju. "Australia is 23 hours away" he explained.

"Don't fret son, we have exactly thirty six hours till the Wedding. Anyway, most other guest shall be leaving at this time. Have faith in your old man"

Hashirama looked worriedly at the plane. It was taking a long time to start up. With a loud scream of the engine, it came alive.

"All board" yelled the pilot. Gate smiled at his son as a teasing gesture. They walked through the isle into the jet. Hashirama was stunned by the gleaming expense of the jet. Even the inside was a better place to live then his house. How amazing that his family was able to afford private planes and such. He was interrupted by a thud on the back from his father.

"Aye son"

"Just so different from what I'm used to" Hashirama laughed, rubbing the back of his head. It was truly embarrassing but he was also very proud of himself. The doors closed slowly behind them and the two were led to a sitting room by a waiter.

"Tell the pilot to not delay. We would like to arrive at Australia as soon as possible, thank you" Gate said to the waiter who bowed in response before walking away from the scene. "Time to relax" he said, lying in his seat yawning loudly.

"Too much work for an elderly man" Hashirama joked.

"You bet"

Hashirama grinned before relaxing in his seat. He himself was a very confident man though he could feel that small pit of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

Tobirama was meant to join him but he couldn't leave Tobi behind. The black cat seemed to take a liking to the white man much more then himself. It was suggested that they'd bring Tobi but they didn't need any dangers that could possibly harm the cat. Tobi had been through a lot. Hashirama found himself chuckling at the memory. Tobi - Tobirama how coincidental. As if fate didn't speak any louder.

Hashirama had fallen asleep for a few hours but it didn't go as fast as he liked. He was brought to conscious when he felt a presence in front of him. Painfully, he opened his eyes to a familiar face. Gate was holding a cup of hot something. When he took the cup, he could smell that it was hot coco.

"I didn't know if you like tea of coffee, so is that fine?" Gate asked, taking the seat he was previously in. Hashirama nodded.

"Better than none"

Gate smiled and took sips of his hot coffee. Hashirama stared at his before just placing it down on the side table glued to his chair.

"So where exactly are we heading in Australia?"

"Capital city Sydney, boy" answered, still drinking the much wanted coffee. "You know, harbour bridge… Opera house-"

"I understand."

The Senju took a glance out the small circular window beside him. It was getting darker as the sun descended downwards. The sky was painted in many shades of orange. The sun was slowly being covered by many grey clouds. He'd prefer to beat the storm that was obviously going to erupt. Hashirama had also wished he had brought along his sketching pad. He enjoyed drawing beautiful scenes of nature. To screaming storms to scorching hot weathers, it was all beautiful.

"Neji planned the wedding at a perfect time. The storm is supposed to have completely cleared for tomorrow". Gate said looking at the monitors that sat above the chairs.

"I guess" he murmured.

Hashirama had fallen back into sleep after a quarter of an hour. Forgetting completely about the soon-to-be-cold coco. He was able to sleep till the plane reached Australia. They flew over many towns and city. It was amazing, all the different lands types in Australia. They flew over shrub lands. It looked like it was completely devoid of life but as the land became more flourished more cities were spotted. If he was lucky he might have been able to see a kangaroo.

They landed on the jet runway in Sydney after a full 24 hours. It took a tad longer since of the threating weather but they made it notherless. They left the plane and were accompanied by the waiters who carried their equipment. The jet was parked somewhere else by the pilot.

"I have got us a suite in one of the large hotels in this city. Once we drive there and unpack we should get ready. Bet set to depart and 10:30 please"

A car had come around to pick the two up. It drove them to the one of many hotels in the large city. The two hurriedly checked in the hotel as soon as they arrived and arrive at their suite on the highest floor. Gate locked the door once they were inside with the bags.

"This brings back many memories" Hashirama informed, smiling at the older. Gate offered a shaky smile back understanding what he meant. The younger Senju walked to the glass sliding doors and past them to the balcony. "Could you get a better view of the harbour bridge?" Hashirama complimented.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Certainly" Hashirama walked back inside after closing the doors. Gate opened the luggage of clothing, laughing at the discovery.

"Son, you cannot wear these to a wedding"

"I guessed that" he grumbled.

"Lucky for us, I brought extra clothes in your size" Gate informed, hulling a large bag to the table. "Everything you need is in here" he explained. Hashirama nodded. "I'll leave you to it than"

…

Madara held his breath and his mother fiddled with the new kimono he had to wear. It was a lot different to his others but they all had the same meaning. He held onto the post as she roughly tied up the backside of the kimono. She tightened the straps as hard as possible. He had about 3 layers of clothing on and wasn't enjoying it at all. It was a deep red colour. On the edges were black shades then white flowers and cream vines. It dragged on the floor and the sleeves were a few sizes long. Once Gwen was finished she pulled him to the chair and cabinet and began at his hair.

She pulled it into a loose messy bun with many layers falling down to his pale shoulders. The elder combed the boy's massive fringe to the side having it frame his face showing both eyes. She accidently pulled a few strands out in a desperate attempt to doll him up. Madara jerked away from her hissing angrily. Gwen puller her son into the seat.

"Just sit still, it's only a few more hours to the marriage!" she scowled. There was a silence of tension before Gwen broke it. "Your outfit would have looked so much better with that necklace"

"Too bad it's at the bottom of the sea" Madara retorted

"The excavation team found nothing Madara" she accused.

"And with a little more effort-"

"-Stop this attitude!" Gwen yelled. Madara didn't reply, he just stared into the mirror with a frustrated posture. Gwen forced Madara up to face to face. "I know what you went through but that gives you no excuse to behave like a spoilt brat. You are marring Neji whether you like it or not" she sneered.

"You don't know anything".

Gwen stared at her son, anger dropping instantly. She decided that this would be best for him, Neji is best for him. Neji wouldn't do anything to harm him so why was he insisting on it.

"Madara, I'm doing this for your future. You had no future with that puny insect" Gwen said. Madara's gaze dropped to the floor as he begun to shake in anger and sadness. Gwen pulled Madara into the seat again and started on his hair. "I'll find you another necklace"

"I'm not wearing jewellery" Madara stated stubbornly. He said it as the end of the conversation.

…

"I still can't believe how much you looked like me when I was your age" Gate said. Hashirama smiled considerably before looking outside the window. He never wore many suits before but this one was very nice. The suit was a deep sea blue with a nice black tie. The white undershirt was white and unstained. They drove and drove, the harbour bridge getting closer with each metre. The wedding was being held not too far away from the bridge. It was near the waterside but a shade had been built to stop incoming planes from taking any shots of the wedding. "We have at least 2 hours before Madara walks that runway"

They reached the wedding's address and there were many other cars that had arrived before them. Hashirama was gobsmacked by the cars. They cars weren't much different from Britain's cars but they were all expensive running machines. The two exited the automobile and headed for the entrance. It was a large gate with security who was asking for invitations.

Gate led himself and his son to the officers who were on duty.

"Good afternoon Gentlemen" spoke one of the guards. He held out a stubby hand for the invitations. Gate had handed the fancy paper to the guard who scanned it quickly. He then looked to his guest list and searched for the name. "Go right in. Once you enter there is another booth whom will check for cell phones and cameras. It will be kept there for safe keeping"

Gate nodded convincingly and led the two inside the gates. The gates closed behind them. There were another set of guards who stood near a large box. The guards greeted them politely and checked for said items. Once they were cleared they entered the premises. It was large and glamorous as Hashirama described it. The glass was beautifully green and cut to perfection. Many tables were set out with confectionary foods and alcohol. There was a set-up building that was where the vows would be said.

"Try not to show your face around. You might get kicked out" Gate explained.

…

Neji pulled out the planning paper he had neatly folded into his tux blazer. He looked out at the men moving the equipment.

"No, that over there!" he ordered. The man looked at him before nodding and moved to equipment. The Hyuuga nodded to himself in approval. The man then looked down at his watch noticing the time.

"Shit, I have to get ready" he said and took off. Quickly dialling a number into his phone, Frank came around in a car to pick him up. Time to get prepared.

…

Madara watched as Gwen headed for the door.

"I'll come get you when its time. Stay here because we can't let Neji see you. Bad luck if he does" she warned happily. Madara just turned away from her. She watched him for a minute before leaving through the door. "Cheer up Madara, it's your wedding" she said as final words.

"I don't see how that's possible" he whispered back nochantly. Once he heard the door close shut, he took it as a note that she was gone.

He paced around for a few minutes pondering if he should go along or do something about it. Taking a look at the unguarded door, he made his decision.

**This is disgustingly short but I have no other choice! They keep kicking me off and i never get to fucking finish it!**

**Madara: umm. Review**

**Hashirama: Please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter Enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and favs, they're really helped me finally put this up! Especially Stephfarrow!3**

Hashirama sat in the crowd patiently. The ceremony was about to start the only reason it hadn't because of Madara's absence. He didn't know what was going on but he was going to wait and see what goes on. The Senju shrunk in his seat as Neji walked past, slightly pulling his hat over his face. Neji was yelling at a few Hyuuga relatives who attended for the couple. He could hear him say something about Madara but couldn't catch what he was saying exactly. The tanned boy looked at his father with a raised eyebrow who shrugged. Gate snapped his attention to a passing Hyuuga and called out for him. The young man approached the two sitting in the ceremony building along with the rest.

"If I may ask, what's the halt?" Gate asked. The Hyuuga looked at him hesitantly before taking a glance at Hashirama who was listening in.

"Sorry sir, I was told that something is going on at the moment with Madara but we are working on it. I'm sure it won't be much longer" the Hyuuga said, offering a smile. Gate nodded and the younger left following the other Hyuuga's around.

Hashirama watched the front table where Neji and Madara should be sitting. Gwen was sitting there, having a conversation with a few other members at the table who were related to the rich man who son was marrying. She was sipping fine champagne, and seemed to be enjoying herself as she laughed lightly.

"That mother of his doesn't seem to be helping much" Gate said half-hearted looking down at the china plates on the table. Hashirama nodded in agreement and started to play with his fork in boredom. _What was going on?_

"Gwen!" came a light voice. Hashirama looked up. Neji had called out to the elderly lady. It was hard to hear over the light music and distance but not impossible. The woman quickly stood and headed in the man's direction with Hashirama brown eyes following. Neji seemed a little concern and said a few things to her that Hashirama couldn't get. Whatever he said seemed to bring her to a conclusion and she left the building in a hurry. Neji stood there for a second before walking off in the same direction as his- soon- to- be- mother- in- law.

Hashirama decided enough was enough and began to stand up but he was stopped. He looked at Gate who held his shoulder down, preventing him from standing.

"Just wait a little more…" he said lowly. Hashirama looked at his father with confusion, annoyance and desperation. Sighing deeply, he rested in his seat fully, looking up to watch the ceiling in thought.

…

"I thought he was done?" Gwen asked worriedly. Neji had caught up with the elder and sighed briefly.

"He said he was getting ready but the wedding needs to start and I can't get him out" Neji said, almost helplessly. Gwen nodded in understanding, she was the only one who could get Madara out… maybe…

Neji called out for a assistance to the guard who was at the gate.

"I need you to start the ceremony. We will be out soon" he said and the guard gave a wording of approval before walking to set the plan. The Uchiha and Hyuuga walked to the car where Frank was waiting patiently. He opened the back door and Gwen jumped into the seat. Neji walked to it before it closed. "I'll stay here and make sure everything's fine" he said. Taking a step back, Frank closed the door once she a belted in the chair. Saying his departing words to his boss, Frank then jumped into the driver's seat on the other side and driving her to Madara's destination.

Gwen waited in the car, watching the scenery as they past. She wasn't bothered by Frank's speeding and actually sided with him but only this occasion. They even past a few red lights, no exception to the ones with cameras. The hotel wasn't too far from the wedding address so it was a quick drive. Frank pulled into the car park and jumped out. Before he had the chance to open the door for the elder he was pushed back as the door slammed open. Gwen slammed it shut as she walked out of the car and trotted away from the car.

"Stay here" she ordered even though it was not needed. The Uchiha lady entered the hotel and left for Madara's floor. Spotting the suite door that belonged to her stubborn son she approached it quickly. Gwen had had enough from Madara trying to break the marriage, she wasn't angry… just frustrated. Neji wasn't that bad a person; in fact she thought he was great. After what Madara did to Neji on Konohaa was really immature and she was wondering why Neji tolerated it so much. She was more upset that he spat in Neji's face for no reason. What reason had he? Just because he was allowed to act like a child with that lower class boy. Madara would eventually drop it when gets married to Neji, she was sure of it. She had told herself so many times before that Madara would grow up.

This was the reason she despised lower class people so much. Look what they could do to a well-disciplined boy- her son. As sad as this sounds, she thinks that Hashirama had deserved a little punishment. He should have been killed in that accident with Konohaa. Gwen wasn't a hateful person but he ruined so much right now she had no other choice. You couldn't blame her… right? (Yes, you can blame her actually)

The Uchiha knocked hard on the door.

"Madara, come on. We're leaving… Now!" she ordered sternly. The woman stared at the wooden door, watching the pattern on the door for a minute before knocking harder this time. There still was no response. Her grey eyebrows lowered in a frown with the rest of her aged face. She took the handle and ripped it open, yelling. "For god's sake Mada-" she started but the scene was not what she expected. She gasped loudly and felt her heart miss a beat. She raced out the door and pulled out the phone Neji gave her. Looking through the contact's list and then found the Hyuuga's name. Calling it quickly and it answered straight away.

"Gwen, you got him? Are you ok? Your breathing-"

"M-Madara's-! H-he is! Madara's"

Neji breathed hitched as he listened deeply waiting to her the response from the elder woman who had checked on his fiancé. _What was wrong with Madara? _Gwen seemed to be trying to regain a normal breathing pattern as she struggled to talk. The phone was silent for a second before she said it.

"He is gone!"

…

The boy everyone was waiting for was walking down the rusty streets of Sydney. He had no idea where he was. He was walking barefoot after losing his shoes when he sprinted away from that hotel. Madara sighed sadly, looking to the sky and noticing the sun had descended downwards. The placement of the sun indicated that it was going to get dark very soon. The Uchiha only regretted leaving his hotel because he didn't want to be on the streets at night. He had never been alone in a large city, let alone at night. Gwen had told him stories about the people who roamed around at night as a young child. He remembered them all clearly and hoped that it wasn't as bad as it was made out to be.

Madara kimono was dragging along the floor, soiling it with dirt and other unknown substances. Also by now his hair was already falling out from its loose bun. His day didn't lighten when people passed him with unreadable expressions. He was used to stares though but some of them were different. They looked at him like he was an animal from a zoo.

The Uchiha had dragged himself almost around in circles. He had no sense of direction in a city like this; it seemed so different from his home land, Britain. It seemed like he gotten far from the weddings but he only appeared on the other side of it when he noticed the Sydney harbour bridge again. The Uchiha neared the large bridge and fell onto his butt. He had chosen a nice patch of grass to sit on. It felt a little soggy but he couldn't be bothered to move so he stayed and endured the wetness. The Uchiha's almost blazing red eyes watched the horizon as the sun waved good night. The orange filter shaded the bridge giving off fine detail. He didn't know why but he had a major attraction to the man-made object. The steel glistened along with the sky. Madara giving it one last mournful glance before the sun fell below the earth, leaving him in a dark city night.

He noticed that with the sun gone, the moon had magically appeared; deciding to show itself after its rival had gone. It wasn't dark enough to have its glow light shine over the sky but it was still beautiful. _If only Hashirama was alive to see this_

Madara smiled sadly at the mention of his lover's name. He had never stopped thinking about him. He had no idea how not to think about him. Telling Madara to not dream about Hashirama was the same as asking the Uchiha to not breathe. He had never thought about someone so much before, that's why he knew it, was love. The Uchiha lifted a hand to his face, covering half his face as his face expressed a few hundred emotions. Despair, sadness, anguish, depression, suffering, agony, pain, torment, distress, torture, misery- the list could go on but I'm sure you don't have the time.

The boy had never been opened about crying. He was thought that it was a thing for only you to see. Gwen had said that crying burden everyone and it wasn't a thing she wanted him to ever do outside his bedroom. Not that she didn't want to comfort him but for others will judge him. He had tried to repress it but failed when a small tear rolled down.

Unable to stop himself, Madara remembered the time Hashirama had held him above the cliff where it felt like he was flying, on top of the world. Thinking about it now seemed incredibly a dream and impossible to ever re-create that feeling. Hashirama holding him tightly, closer than ever, bright sun reflecting on their skin bringing warmth to the two bodies. He had to try and convince himself that that was not a dream. That someone like Hashirama exis- ever exist.

Breaking loudly, Madara rolled forward into a position where he could hug himself tightly. Pressing his warm forehead to the cold grass, tears falling to the organic vegetation below him. Madara's nails dug into his sleeves roughly, almost tearing it in the process. The Uchiha released strangled sobs and cries as he felt his heart beginning to burn. What a horrible feeling this was.

"I-I miss you... so much!" he cried to himself, clenching his teeth afterwards in grief.

All the Uchiha could see in his future was constant pain and suffering. There was nothing you could do when you lose that one and only true love. Actually, there was one solution. That would enlighten him and he could put an end to this useless tears. Madara lifted is head slowly eyeing the bridge painfully. His tears did make his vision blurry but he saw the answer.

_You jump, I jump_ kept screaming to him. Well Hashirama seemed to have jumped. Maybe it was his turn now. To finally join Hashirama and put an end to this meaningless misery that haunted him

…

Hashirama began to shake in desperation. He didn't feel like that this waiting was helping one bit. He became more concerned and worried as time went on. The ceremony had begun to start and speeches had already been spoken. They had started without Madara so it was obvious he wasn't the only desperate one. Neji had joined the main wedding table where his favourite guest were and finally indulged in his own marriage. Gwen was missing so she must have gone to get Madara from whatever he was doing.

They didn't have long till Madara and Neji were to say their vows and official becomes a married couple but there was no way it was going to happen. Hashirama had taken the hint that Madara was anywhere but where he was supposed to be. Knowing Gwen, she would have dragged him down by now AND forced him into the Hyuuga's arms.

Hashirama took a glance at his father who seemed to look at him the same exact time. The gleam in his eye said that this time he wouldn't stop him from looking for him. Hashirama quickly got up with that confirmation and left in a hurry. Gate watched his son leave before he was dragged into yet another conversation. He had no idea why but he had a bad feeling about something…

The young Senju pushed past the guards quickly who watched him with confused eyes as he left the restricted premises. Taking glances in every section of the city, he had no idea where to start. How was he going to find a small person in this large city? He could be anywhere. Trying to gather any information possible all he came up was somewhere where on one would think of. Madara was obviously hiding from the people he was forced to be with.

The tanned man walked himself where ever he his feet took him. He felt a little hopeless as his speed walk died down as exhaustion took its toll. The Senju gave a cry of frustration as the night took over the sky.

He had followed his heart on this street, he didn't know why but that's where he walked. Well it was his heart that got him to Konohaa, got him to Australia, got himself unbelievably in love with Madara Uchiha. If they weren't meant to be he wouldn't of gotten this far. This year had been so exotic and unbelievable. He never imagined himself doing this a few years back. He was not going to lose what he finally got before he had a chance to experience it. All this positive talk seemed to lighten Hashirama mood, if only a little.

He kicked at the ground, his walk becoming slower. The Senju didn't feel far from over but he needed a little break. Hashirama foot came into contact with a light item. The Senju looked down to his feet in confusion and curiosity. He looked at it for a few seconds. It was a smaller shoe, a small fancy sandal. Hashirama didn't think anything of it and kept walking. Not taking a few more steps after that was the same shoe but it was for the other foot.

Being the sceptical man Hashirama was a knelt down, examining the footwear carefully. It reminded him of Madara. The Uchiha wore shoes similar to these at Konohaa. Glancing at them, he touched it slightly before flinching and jumping up quickly the he had been before. It was Madara's! Feeling more energy rush to this tired body, the Senju's body became more powerful and gave him the strength to sprint off into the direction the shoes were pointing.

This was what fate brought him.

…

Neji raised an eyebrow as an unidentified man jumped up from his seat and rushed out the doors. Who was he? The Hyuuga looked at the man beside him who was giving a speech about Neji. They had been good friends but the relationship was very formal.

He looked down to his plate, staring at the untouched food. He didn't feel like eating. He was in one of those moods where you are hungry _but_ you can't eat. This was the part of the wedding where it was meant to bring Madara closer to him. These speeches were meant to encourage Madara to love him again but that was not going to happen if he didn't show up.

He took a glance to his hand, quickly reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small device. Clicking the side button it popped up with no new messages. He sighed deeply before placing it back into his pocket. People in the building had begun to clap. The Hyuuga quickly followed as he noticed that his best friend had finished his speech.

…

The Uchiha held into the railings as tight as he could. The wind had really picked up and he wasn't even half way up the Harbour Bridge. It was a long climb and he was running out of energy. The only thing that had brought him this far was his desire to be with Hashirama in the afterlife. He had already taken a few miss-steps and almost gone off the bridge because of the lack of light.

He felt like this was something he needed to do. Just one mistake would ruin the whole thing and could just put him in the hospital than in Hashirama's arms.

Madara's legs took him to the very top of the bridge and he couldn't stop himself from shaking from the cold and nervousness. Madara crawled to the steel floor and held the railing, looking out at this view. He could hear the cold water below him gushing around. The view was not too different from the time in Konohaa. He remembered what Hashirama had said to him. About the cold water, and the impact of the fall.

Quickly pulling his mind from those thoughts so he wouldn't back out. Madara stood to his feet pulling of the outer layer of his kimono off and left it on the floor. He now remained in a silky white kimono that was very thin and soft. His hand reached to his long locks, pulling it roughly from the bun, ripping a few strains out in the process. Tears yet again flew to his eyes and his hair fell down reaching the small of his back. Madara's hair and kimono flew in the breeze making the scene more mournful. The Uchiha lent over the railing looking down to the ocean that was soon to hold his lifeless body.

Than he started, he lifted himself over the railings…

…

Hashirama found himself staring at a large known bridge. Why was he brought here? There was no way! If Madara was up there what was going to happen

The Senju felt a throbbing in his chest and it hurt so badly. Was he going to have a heart attack?

The realisation hit him. This was the same date when Madara had tried to commit suicide back at Konohaa. One month ago, he met Madara Uchiha. He met him when he was in tears, hanging over a hotel's roof. Without a second thought Hashirama raced to the Bridge and begun his climb.

"Oh god, Madara. Please don't" he couldn't stop himself from begging. Hashirama looked up seeing the long steel floor seem to reach to the skies as he tried his best to sprint to the top.

A light coat of rain fell from the sky, hitting the cold steel, making it very slippery and cold. Not once, not twice, not trice Hashirama had tripped over himself, almost going off the edge of the building. He knew he couldn't though. If he mucked up anymore, to would result in two deaths.

Hashirama had rain dripping form every inch of his body as he struggled to climb to the top. His hair dripped with rain and sweat of determination.

"Just wait for me" Hashirama spoke, hoping Madara would somehow delay himself.

…

Madara fell to the bottom of the steel floor, crying desperately. He pulled at his hair in frustration, yelling to the heavens. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he do this for Hashirama. Hashirama had risked his own life to save him and Madara couldn't give his life away that meant nothing to him to be with Hashirama. Why was he so selfish?

Madara brought his knees to his chest and put his head to the top of his knee, closing his eyes. Soft whimpering sound didn't stop coming from Madara's partly open mouth. The tears either did not stop.

He couldn't do this! It was the same as last time, the same fright he had, he would never do it. Hashirama was right, he wouldn't jump. He jumped for Hashirama one time before but he felt something pulling him back this time. It was so powerful and it made him more upset because he felt as if it was Hashirama but he knew it was impossible.

It almost felt like Hashirama was behind him holding him tightly telling him not to jump. But it meant nothing, since Hashirama wasn't here.

"Madara" a voice came. Madara could barely hear it over the loud wind and his own breathing. "Madara" it came again, slightly louder. Madara didn't move from his position. "Madara!" This time was louder than ever and Madara's eyes snapped open at the sound. He saw a faint figure that became larger and larger as it came closer.

"Hashirama?" he whispered back. The figure didn't stop getting larger.

"Madara!" it yelled one more time. Madara's eyes widened, that was Hashirama-san's voice! He lifted his head of his knees and looked at the man. It was Hashirama less than a metre away from him.

Madara was lifted from the cold floor and pulled into the man's arms. Madara's eyes remained large as he froze. He couldn't respond. He looked and saw Hashirama's pained face crying at him. After regaining control over his own body, Madara wrapped his arms shakily around Hashirama's neck, still frozen.

"Madara! Why? Why did you do that? I almost lost you!" Hashirama yelled his voice breaking. Hashirama fell to the floor, still holding Madara into his lap. He noticed Madara's body was shaking violently and he had to check twice to see if Madara was having a seizure. He was so unresponsive and suddenly Madara finally became aware and tightly his grip around Hashirama almost choking him but he didn't care. He heard the other sobbing loudly into his shoulder.

"H-how are you- Hashir-rama!" Madara cried, unable to form a proper sentence. His throat was becoming hoarse and sore from crying. Every time he breathed in, it constricted making him cry more. He just couldn't stop.

Hashirama pulled away, kissing Madara's lips sloppily but the two didn't care. The contact right now was needed, they both needed it to survive. The kiss turned very passionate, saliva coming from the two mouths as it mixed perfectly. Hashirama was surprised that Madara's bones weren't breaking from the force of his arms. He held the Uchiha's little waist as tightly as possible but having enough restraint to not completely hurt the other.

"I-I Love you! So much Hashiram-ma!" Madara hiccupped when they pulled away for much needed air. Hashirama couldn't stop a tear dripping from his eye.

"I love you!" he sobbed back

Standing up quickly, he pulled Madara to his feet but the Uchiha couldn't support his own weight. He looked down in shock and saw Madara's completely white feet. He pulled Madara into another hug, sorrow consuming him. Madara leaned against Hashirama, accepting the much wanted hug from the other. He only just now realised his feet were utterly numb and completely frozen. He must have no blood moving around and recognised who painful it was.

"Please, we have to get down. I have a place you get you warmed up"

Madara looked at the sincere expression on Hashirama's face and nodded quickly and eagerly. Hashirama smiled quickly and pulled the younger boy onto his back. He gasped in shock noticing that Madara had lost a lot of weight from their last encounter. Shit.

…

Hashirama pulled the quilt from his bed and placed it on the floor in front of the heater. He then laid his lover on it and laid next to him. He pulled Madara's waist into his and leaned over him, kissing his cheek consistently. Madara had warmed up but still was freezing. Madara held onto Hashirama's bicep with both hand in a vice grip. Hashirama wondered if Madara thought he was dead. He slowly drifted into sleep

Gate walked into the apartment where he noticed the two boys on the floor. He smiled, releasing a lot of tied up stress.

"Finally found him aye" he said to himself looking over the two lovers who were in deep sleep.

Hashirama pulled Madara into his lap as Gate explained what happened after Madara didn't show up. Madara still was shocked that Hashirama was of the richest families in the world. Gwen would of defiantly approved of him but he didn't care, he wanted her out of his life.

"-Paparazzi flooded into the whole ceremony and it's all already over the news. Neji Hyuuga was rejected. Neji has lost his reputation you know" Gate said with a smirk. "I'm sure you would of enjoyed watching it Madara" Gate laughed.

Madara looked at him before giggling; it would have been the truth. Hashirama laughed to, kissing Madara's neck. Since they got back a few hours ago, Hashirama and Madara haven't lost contact since Hashirama picked him up from the bridge. Gate was surprise to see how close they were.

The topic of conversation had instantly changed into a serious tone as Hashirama asked.

"Madara, I want to take Neji to court. Gate and myself both have already discussed it and I have the reports form several doctors that examined you after the konohaa incident" Hashirama informed, possessiveness instantly taking over as he tightened his hold on his shorter lover. "I know what he did, and I will personally make sure pays for what he did"

Madara was shocked to hear Hashirama say that but instantly smiled.

"I want his sorry ass locked up" Madara smirked.

**It is a lovely thing how love can guide one. I was unsure how Hashirama was going to find Madara but I believe that love can actually bring people together like this. He just followed his heart and that is what his fate brought. Years and years, they will be together till the day they die together. Not even that, even after they die they will still be together. **

**Hashirama: Best couple right here :D**

**Madara: Agree!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sequel! Just because you asked :p**

Hashirama pulled his lover into his embrace as they left the court room. The whole thing stressed Madara out, having to talk about it all over again. The Uchiha understood that is was necessary. Hashirama was pleased that Madara was so co-operative with putting Neji behind bars. Hashirama himself was disappointed that Neji wasn't charged at all with abuse. It was completely unfair but he could see that Madara was over the top. He was happy that Neji was punished. He got 7 years imprisonment and lost his position in his family. His younger cousin, Hinata Hyuuga replaced him.

Gate had been able to clear the court yard from the news and paparazzi who wanted to speak with the Uchiha. Both the Senju knew Madara would be displeased to have to put up with the persistent press. Gwen never showed up for the trial. She was too upset with herself but she was also held accountable to the crime but Madara didn't say anything about her so they couldn't charge her. Hashirama had asked why would he defend her but Madara replied but a simple shrug. He knew she didn't deserve it but he let it go. Hashirama admired Madara for that fact even more than he did.

Hashirama and Madara waited outside till Gate came around in a expensive car to pick them up. The two got into the back seat and buckled up. The two young boys's explained what happened. Like Hashirama, he agreed that it should have been harsher than but as long as Madara was happy.

Hsahirama raised an eyebrow when he noticed Gate took the wrong turn. Immediately he questioned the other man's motive but the elder did not explained till they reached a large mansion. Gate turned around in his chair two look at the boys, grinning mischievously.

"This is your new house" Gate said as a surprise. The Uchiha and Senju gasped in shock. Gate smiled at his son. "I have never been there for you Hashirama. I know cannot be bought but it would help to support Madara as well"

Madara's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Hashirama smiled unbelievably at his father. Taking a hold of Madara's hand, he pulled him from the car.

" I have to go, I'll be back soon" he yelled at the retreating couple. The elder chuckled at the two before driving out from the driveway and left for his destination.

The two ran inside and marvelled at its beauty.

"Shall we?" Hashirama asked smiling. Madara nodded and left Hashirama drag him around the house.

After the two explored the large house, they decided to name rooms and found the room that they wanted. They had to choose the largest room because its beauty was phenomenal. Dark wooden chairs and matching tables, a large wardrobe, and most importantly a big comfy bed.

Madara walked to the bed, laying on it. Hashirama followed but stood and watched Madara. The Uchiha rolled over onto his stomach and stared at Hashirama with seductive eyes. The tanned could tell exactly what his wanted with those excited red eyes. His smirk confirmed it so Hashirama took the first step and lunged forward, connected their lips into one. Hashirama climbed on the bed and over his lover possessively while never loosing contact from the kiss. He ran his hands up and down Madara's sides. Hashirama enjoyed playing with Madara's curves.

The Senju moved one hand to pull open the kimono Madara wore. Once it was deemed open enough, Hashirama's hand traced the Uchiha's chest with his finger's before pinching Madara's pert nipple. The Uchiha pulled away from the kiss as a moan escaped his throat. The Uchiha shut his mouth to prevent any more sounds from escaping his pink lips. Hashirama noticed the withdrawal action and pinched harder, giving it all small twisting motion. Madara couldn't repress the loud cry of pleasure.

"Don't hold back, your moans are pleasurable to me" Hashirama groaned.

Hashirama slowly moved his hand down his chest, then belly... to its prize. The Senju wrapped his hand around Madara's hard pulsing erectionn. Madara gasped loudly into the Senju's ear, bucking his hips up into the contact. Hashirama growled in a predator manner, watching the Uchiha's beautiful face. He had his mouth slightly open, drool in the corner of his lips, cloudy red orbs, and that sexy blush that covered most his lover's face.

Hashirama began to rub the Uchiha's boner, squishing the head from time to time. Sometimes moving down to rub the man's balls. Madara breath picked up and spread his legs wider for Hashirama to work on him. Madara lifted his arms around Hashirama's neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Hashirama sped up his hand, tightening his hold. Madara released a loud cry.

The Senju smirked, moving down to suck at the younger's jaw. Madara's head fell back, allowing Hashirama more access. He pulled away and saw the purple mark he left on the boy's neck. Licking lower... lower, his tongue touched Madara base before sliding up the organ along the large vein. He took the full organ in, forcing it all the way down his throat. Madara cried loudly, the boy's legs shaking in pleasure.

Hashirama moved three fingers to the Uchiha's lips while he sucked the other off as best he could. He entered the drooling mouth and okayed with Madara's tongue. They chased after each other as if a game of tag. Once it was oriven lubricated enough, he pulled them away. The Senju moved up, taking Madara's lips while he inserted two fingers into the tight opening. Madara's hips jerked at the intrusion but did nothing to stop it. In fact, he pushed his hips down to get them deeper. Hashirama smirked at the horny gesture, he begun to stretched the other while adding the third finger, Hashirama's other hand went to stroke the erection of the other.

"Please Hashirama!" Madara cried out as pleasure filled his whole body.

Hashirama pushed all fingers in harder, hitting Madara's pleasure source. The Uchiha screamed in pure ecstasy as the fingers went harder into his prostate. Hashirama removed his fingers hurriedly and pulled his erect cock from his pants.

Madara watched as Hashirama lifted his leg high into his shoulder and positioned himself at his anus. He waited anxiously as Hashirama slickened his own penis before poking the same hole. He waited yet not another second before thrusting in roughly, groaning in the process. The mattress creaked at the motion. Hashirama kissed Madara fiercely, beginning at a slow pace.

"Fuck! S-so tight" Hashirama grunted.

Madara's nails dug into Hashirama's shoulders as the man moved in and out of him. He let out soft pants and moans as Hashirama aimed perfectly. Soon Madara felt the pain receding, until there was no pain at all. The Uchiha pulled him closer as he felt himself coming close. The Senju noticed and dropped the gently pace for a much harder and faster pace.

Grunting each time he moved inside the younger, he was now banging the Uchiha as hard as he could muster. The lovely sounds from Madara's mouth encouraging him to go harder. It wasn't long till he felt his balls contract as he was coming closer to his climax.

Madara was first to reach his climax as his orgasm shook him to the core. He pulled on Hashirama tighter, screaming like none before. The Uchiha released over both their stomach's.

Hashirama was not long after Madara, his released his sperm into his lover. The Uchiha winced as he felt the warm liquid shoot up inside him.

The twp lay breathless and tired and a few other things as the regain their breaths. Hashirama waited a full five minutes before pulling himself out from the younger boy. He dropped beside Madara and caressed his face lovingly. Madara had already drifted off into a sleep.

"I love you" he asmitted, pulling Madara's body into his.

...

Hashirama and Madara held each other's hand as they looked over the cliff of where konohaa fell, This also happen to be the place where they first kissed.

"Just one more thing" Hashirama said smiling. He handed Madara the piece of jewel that Neji had given him.

Madara smiled and took the expensive jewellery. Hashirama stood behind Madara and held his waist lovingly. The Uchiha looked at the water below them and then dropped the beautiful piece into the sea. He watched as it sunk deeper. And so did the memories of Neji, and Konohaa

Because this is what his fate brought

**Hashirama: Yay smut!**

**Madara: Perv!**


	10. Overcoming

__**I had originally finished the story but since this has gotten a lot of attention i decided to add another chapter, if you want another chapter, give me some ideas of where you want this story to go. I was thinking of Mpreg but i wasn't so sure, leave feed back of what you want.  
>I was going to have more in the chapter but im too tired :p<strong>

_A forceful weight pushed his body into the cold floor. It was as if gravity had been lost and he could not lift his body. Harsh panting and breathing filled the room and the darkness was like a toxic gas. Each pull and tug from the stronger body ached, leaving him gasping for air. The Uchiha breathed in the chemicals and could feel it deep in his blood. The hot breath of the other hit his bare face but he could only see darkness. The pressure from the unknown person collided into him as he felt something force his way into his entrance._

_The raven screamed in agony and the other began forcing him harder into the floor. The burden only increased with each second and he felt himself losing air in his lungs. He was strained between the floor and the shadow above him keeping him in place. Tension and torment beating him to a wreck. He caught a small whiff of the other person. It was so painfully familiar yet so mysteriously incognito. The Uchiha shifted as much as he could in discomfort as the foreign feeling grew deeper inside him. _

_His insides were being rubbed and pounded in so much affliction causing his body to explode in helpless spasms. Tears begun to leak from his blind eyes. He then felt two large and jagged hands wrap tightly around his jugular. Madara screamed as the coarse fingers clenched around his neck. Binding him from the open air he so desperately needed. It was at that moment the figure violating him made its appearance_

_The raven's eyes focused on the man above him, realization hitting him like a train. The face brought him despair and terror making his heart leap from his chest. He was sure the man had actually ripped his heart from his chest. The eerie face was belonging to Neji hyuuga._

_"You are mine" his whispered with so much venom. "Madara..."_

_Madara could hear his own screams as he was thrashed into the darkness. It consumed him to his very core..._

"Madara!"

Madara's eyes snapped open with vigor and pushed at the man trying to hold him. His vision slowly revealed but it didn't bring him any comfort. Hashirama his lover, had been trying to hold him down which only added to Madara's agitation.

"Get off!" The Uchiha screamed, still at a loss of breath. Hashirama pulled away instantly, internally shocked at the tone and distress of his lover.

Madara's eyes darted around the room as if taking in his surroundings for the first time, not knowing where he was. The raven's chest heaved up and down in quick movements as if the oxygen was about to run out in the room. His legs and arms were shaking uncontrollably beneath his yukata. Hashirama watched helplessly and shamefully as the Uchiha slowly regained himself

The Senju waited till Madara had come to the realization that it was just a dream. A horrible nightmare that caused his lover to go into a distraught state. Hashirama himself felt himself worry. He slowly gathered the raven into his arms, frowning when Madara didn't respond to him.

The gentle man brought his lips closer to the Uchiha so he could whisper lightly. Soothing words and attempts to persuade the younger male it was just a nightmare. He though doubted if the Uchiha was hearing him or not. He was brought from his troublesome thoughts when he felt Madara struggling against him.

"Let me go" Madara stated calmly. Hashirama couldn't help the hurt look flicker across his face but Madara was quickly to amend. "I'm fine"

The moment Hashirama released him, Madara immediately got up and headed for their bathroom. Hashirama was left with conflicting thoughts whether to follow him but he chose the latter. He took the free time to redress their bed and fixed himself in a winter attire.

He listened to Madara fiddle with the shower and its temperatures before quickly leaving the bedroom. He strolled through the master corridors, till he reached the main room.

It was still so early in the morning and the cold air outside was kept out by the fireplace. The wood cackled as the fire burned it for warmth. The light emanated from the fireplace was the only source of light the living room. Hashirama's slippers made silent squeaks along the floor boards as he marched towards the red-wood table. Taking ahold of the mobile device, he dialed in the desired number.

As it rung, he scanned the room with his warm brown eyes before listening to the ringing tone. The other recipient's voice responded on the other line. Gate aging voice sounded through the line.

"Hashirama, son?" he questioned sounding a little tired. Hashirama almost regretted calling at that moment, forgetting what he had wanted to say.

"Madara... He... He isn't coping. He has been having dreams" Hashirama explained. Gate was silent for a moment in understanding.

"He will then need counseling" he concluded. Hashirama shook his head in denial.

"Madara is too proud for that"

"Then only you can heal him from the trauma and make him forget"

"I dont know how to" Hashirama admitted.

"You will eventually"

...

Madara sat comfortably in front of the fireplace. The heat radiated from the fire directly heating Madara's pale unusual skin. It left him with a pink flustered glow of warmth. He moved his sketchbook to the side having it rest beside him. The Uchiha's hair pooled down around him as he huddled on the floor in front of the fireplace. For a few minutes, he could almost say his mine was at peace.

Hashirama had been out with his father, not really sure for what though. Might have been work related, Madara concluded.

Madara heard small footsteps through the hallway. He didn't turn his attention from the fire place as the person grew closer to him. Hashirama had maids and chef's all throughout the house, it was common to run into them. The footsteps stopped not too far behind him.

"Madara, sir a woman has come here to see you. Shall I let her in"

"There is no reason to let me in, when I'm already in" came a very familiar voice. Madara felt him stiffen at the voice. He still sat facing the fire place, almost frozen in place. He heard the butler scowl before leaving the room in hast. Madara listened to the lighter steps of the woman as she moved across the room. He could sense her presence just a few meters behind him. She was silent for a second. "Madara..."

"What do you want" Madara asked coldly. The Uchiha didn't feel harsh, nor did he care.

"I know you won't forgive me... But I'm your mother, I have to try"

"Do you need money?" Madara asked, ignoring her. He was genuinely curious if she actually was truthful or she had run out of funds

Gwen stared at the back of her son, who refused to face her. After hearing about the court case, she had finally been informed about Neji and Hashirama. It destroyed her inside but she was convinced it wasn't something she could help. She observed his appearance, his hair had grown longer and more beautiful. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through the soft strands of black hair.

Gwen loved her son foremost and this separation hurt almost more than her bankruptcy.

"No, Madara wanted to mend our relationship" spoke, sounding sincere but Madara could hear a lot more then she thought. Madara watched the fire for the last time before standing to his feet slowly, wiping his kimino off. The Uchiha hesitated slightly before turning to his mother.

Gwen's browns eyes widened when her eyes met his. He seemed like a completely different person. His face had matured then when he was 16, now slimmer and picture perfect. His mysterious eyes seemed much more distant and full of pain, she noticed the same glint of defiance in them. He had grown a few centimeters, now almost taller than her. His skin was so absolute. Her perfect, flawless son, that Neji ruined.

"Until you have become righteous mother, then I shall believe your honesty" Madara announced. The young Uchiha slowly walked past her, the shoulder brushed lightly. Gwen just stood in place, shocked at the words staring grimly down at the furnished floors. She listened half-heartedly as Madara called for his butler and ordered him to escort her out. She felt her heart ache but in a way, she was proud of how her son was growing and changing. Also she could feel a little shame and guilt but she had no idea how to address her feelings or even to admit to them. Maybe this was what Madara was talking about.

The raven Uchiha watched silently as he mother was escorted from the room before sighing in relief.

Hashirama was extremely excited to return home to his beautiful lover. He was working on how he was going to help Madara overcome his anxiety and anguish. The Senju had took it upon himself to go through Madara's medical history and noticed Madara had been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder. He knew illness's like these were frowned up within such upper class people. He doubted Madara received the right help or attention for it. He knew it must have gotten worse since the Konohaa incident, though something like that event would have effected anyone. He had no idea how he would have handled the situation if he didn't have Madara. He researched that the illness affects the minds and makes the person re-experience the pain. It decreases a individual's ability to cope leading to depression but he would be there to stop it before it got too far.

Gate had suggest subscribing Madara on medication or slipping it into his drinks every night. The tanned male scolded his father instantly. Hashirama said Madara didn't need to be medicated. Madara's issues was his mind repeatedly replaying the past all over in his mind. Besides he had too much respect to drug his lover.

Hashirama smiled courteously at the butler greeting him at the door and he walked inside their villa. It was never difficult to find the Uchiha the large home. He either resided in the living room, bedroom or study. The Senju had found his Uchiha resting on their bed, his nose stuck in a thick novel. The younger hadn't noticed his presence and Hashirama slowly walked up to the boy. He caught Madara off guard, as he jumped on the bed and climbing on Madara. The raven was shocked at the interruption but smirked at the Senju. Hashirama grinned playfully his hands rubbing the Uchiha sides lovingly.

Madara felt his throat instantly dry as Hashirama licked his neck teasingly. He felt the warm muscle against his cool skin, bringing him heat spontaneously. He shifted slightly, giving Hashirama more access. The raven shivered as his body was littered with goosbumps.

"How was your day" Hashirama murmured, beginning to kiss the skin softly. Madara gasped lightly before smiling at the Senju's behaviour.

"I... uhh... I had a visitor" Madara spoke as calmly as he could muster. He felt the Senju's motions pause before quickly resuming. Madara chuckled lightly. "My mother"

"What in the world would she want?"

Madara just shrugged his body and watched as Hashirama sat up.

"I'm going to take a shower, want to join?" Hashirama asked, lifting himself off the younger boy. Madara sat himself upright before smiling politely.

"I already bathed, another time"

Hashirama nodded before standing up and walked to their ensuite. The Uchiha got up and left the room, heading for the closest kitchen. He took the cat nibble from the pantry and called out for the black ball of fluff. Usually Tobi would sense the food no matter where the cat was in the villa. The raven's eyebrow raised as he walked around the kitchen's bench expecting him to find the cat but to no avail he wasn't there.

A small pit of worry began to form in his stomach, placing the food on the bench. Madara called for Tobi countless times becoming concerned. Tobi doesn't leave the house so where could he be? The cat was never this troublesome, never really a nuisance just a happy sly cat.

He felt a small pounding feeling in his head and he placed a palm covering his forehead. He barely felt himself tumbling and stumbling. His hears held a ringing sound and felt the gravity become somewhat heavier. The Uchiha walked to the corridor slowly closing his eyes, hand holding his head.

_"Madara..."_

The Uchiha's eyes snapped up and widened as his heart dropped immediately. His mouth open in dry shock. At the end of the hallway stood a perfectly unnerving Hyuuga. Words had been torn from his vocabulary as his eyes met with the _Neji_ in front of him. The Hyuuga held a very condescending and fierce expression. The tall man just stood the on the other side of the corridor, almost dripping with danger. Madara's eyes were glued to Neji's, no matter who hard he told himself to tear away. No matter how hard he screamed at himself to move, to sprint away from this pursuer.

It was as if Neji was holding him in place, the same forceful weight in his dreams. Maybe his dreams were becoming a reality. And maybe they weren't even dreams but visions. Madara's chains of dangerous thoughts were cut short when the Hyuuga began smirking. His lips reached past proportion as his lips curled up to his ears. It was the most horrific sight as if Neji's body lost all constraints. Neji limps seems to grow in length and his head began to tilt so demonically.

_"MADARA!"_ it screeched. Madara's soul burst as the Neji sprinted at him with amazing speed.

Neji face contorted into a toothy grin, rows of shark teeth. His pale white eyes dripping with black and its screams. The true form of the Hyuuga seemed to burst from his shell and finally appear to Madara. The walls began to ooze with black fog and form into mice and bats. The noises screamed through the Uchiha's world. The Uchiha did the only thing he could and screamed for Hashirama.

The running demon didn't stop, only becoming inches away before dissolving. Madara could see a form beneath the dissolving spirit. He watched it with fear full eyes, the figure quickly ran to him with realty. The man pulled him into an embrace and Madara instantly noticed the warmth. It enveloped him like a warm blanket of protection, saving him from his own mind. Madara's stared as the wall return to normal and the rats and bats dissolved just like the demon. He closed his eyes feeling them burn with an insatiable heat. Madara couldn't hear anything but a small ringing in his head, and he swore he could hear Hashirama talking to him.

Hashirama was brought to an extreme panic as he heard Madara's worried voice. He found nothing more than a startled Uchiha standing frozen on the other side of the hallway. Madara's eyes were so distant and unseeing, as if he had gone blind or was seeing something he wasn't meant to see. He tried to walk towards him but it left Madara screaming and that's when he lost it. He ran to the Uchiha despite the other's obvious frustration. He pulled the stunned boy into his arms and luckily that was enough to snap him from his reverie. He felt the boy's body relax but he was still recovering from the shock.

He stood holding his lover, bringing him comfort and it reminded him of the time when they were in the freezing water together, almost on the edge of separation. He then recalled Madara's voice in his head, when he reassured to him that they would still be together in love. It was then Hashirama's answer came to him.

"You so fresh to wealth but sick as ca-cancer  
>You were sorta pish posh, But I grew up on the streets<br>But you fit me better than my favorite sweater,  
>You just need to remember<br>I will love you till the end of time  
>I would wait a million years<br>Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
>Baby can you see through the tears?<br>Love you more, than those demons before  
>Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember<br>I will love you till the end of time"

Hashirama felt the Uchiha slump against him as he finished. The Senju looked down at his exhausted lover and pulled him into his arms. Madara had fallen into a peaceful sleep, his mind was a peace. He slowly carried his lover watching as Tobi came running from his hiding place, as if a burden had just left the house. Hashirama took Madara to their bed and Tobi followed. Gently placing Madara onto their soft bed, he climbed onto it was well pulling his Uchiha into his arms. The small cat crawled onto the bed finding is place next to Madara's head and curled into a ball.

Hashirama watched Madara's face as it was devoid of the pain he saw earlier. Lightly, he kissed the other's warm cheek.

"I will love you till the end of time" he reassured.

...

Hashirama opened the door to be met with a familiar old lady. Gwendoline Uchiha. One of the biggest obstacles he had when he was trying to have a relationship with Madara. Her interference held a much abundance and Neji Hyuuga. Hashirama had concluded a long time ago that she was just as accountable as Neji was.

The woman didn't look as powerful or intimidating as she did back at their first meeting. If Hashirama was the vengeful type he would have given her the condescending look, just as she did back then. The positions and roles were reversed. He had faced her to gain a relationship with Madara now she was facing him, trying to regain a relationship with her son. How ironic. Despite the objections he felt towards letting that female into the house, he did just so. Stepping aside and allowing her in.

The Uchiha mother watched him with envy and desperation. He could tell the desire in her eyes were firm.

Hashirama led the way without a word to her, leading her to the master living room. He saw his beautiful lover waiting anxiously for them. The candles in the room lit the place up entirely with a peaceful orange glow. Hashirama walked right to his Uchiha and pulling him into a possessive kiss. Madara returned it lovingly before pulling away to glance at his mother with an examining eye. Her eyes were stuck to the both of them. However he didn't expect this.

"I was wrong, Hashirama is the right man for you" she spoke, in honestly. She must have shocked herself as well after that admit. Madara's elegant red eyes widened slightly before snapping to reality.

"I didn't think you would show up again" Madara stated, disregarding her last sentence. Hashirama stood behind Madara.

"I understand why you sent me away last time. But i assure you Madara, I have not returned with half glass emptied feelings"

Madara stood in silence a little interested to what the woman what do. She sighed, stepping closer to Madara taking a hold of his palms into her own. Madara glared but didn't pull back.

"Madara, I was meant to be your mother, yet I was the very one who placed you in danger. I should have been the one to save you yet I kept pushing you into his arms. I tried to deny it but it is my fault and i should have listened to you, my one and only son. I am so sorry i wasn't there to protect you.

Madara stiffened before relaxing again. He felt Gwen pull him closer to her body.

"I thought I knew what was best for you but in reality I had no clue. If you chose not to forgive it, it's ok. At least I know my son is safe and happy."

Hashirama smiled lightly, watching the woman change in a matter of seconds. He saw the woman swap her priorities as they catalyst end.

"Thank you for being my son"


End file.
